OSCURIDAD
by Suiguintou
Summary: Un joven caminaba por los pasillos de un hospital, hasta encontrarse con la chica que lo llevaría hacia un lugar extraño y desconocido llamado Oscuridad en donde se encontrará en problemas...
1. Capitulo 1

ENGAÑO…O AMOR

**OSCURIDAD ******

**Capitulo 1**

Él caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del hospital; la luz, que entraba por las pocas ventanas que había, hacía notar su largo y plateado cabello. Sus pasos eran alargados, pero lentos. Siguió caminando sin saber a donde llegar. Luego de varios pasillos recorridos, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el fin del laberinto, había una especie de mirador en el cual había una mujer. Decidió tomar aire fresco pues ya olía mucho a medicinas.

Se recostó en aquel mirador y observó la luna llena. Hoy estaba más brillante que de costumbre. El silencio perturbador se rompió con una melodiosa voz, aquella mujer le habló.

Estas triste -observándolo con detenimiento-

El joven volteó su cabeza, para mirar a la dueña de esa dulce voz, se quedó paralizado por un breve segundo, era realmente hermosa. Sus ojos café lo miraban animadamente, su piel era un poco clara y muy suave.

**Joven: **puede que si… -Respondió sin ánimo-

La chica extendió su mano solo para presentarse…

Soy Kagome y tú…

**Joven: **me llamo Inuyasha -sujetando su suave y delicada mano-

La chica lo soltó para seguir viendo el cielo, hoy no había estrellas, solo estaba esa hermosa luna que iluminaba todo. Inuyasha hizo lo mismo, solo que ya no estaba perdido en la luna sino en aquella mujer… De repente comenzó a hacer mucho frío, el viento soplaba un poco fuerte. El vestido de la chica se movía al compás del viento, al igual que su hermoso cabello azabache.

**Kagome: **debo irme, me estan esperando, fue un gusto conocerte Inuyasha -esto ultimo lo dijo pausadamente-

**Inuyasha: **lo mismo digo

**Kagome: **-volteándose- me gusta tu cabello

Inuyasha se sorprendió por tal comentario, casi todo el mundo le había dicho que parecía una estrella de circo por ese extraño color de cabello que tenía. Vio la chica alejándose lentamente, con un hermoso caminar, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de los pasillos.

Inuyasha dio un largo suspiro y también comenzó a caminar, se hacía tarde y se supone que se había quedado en el hospital para vigilar a su padre.

Inuyasha volvió a caminar por los mismos pasillos, todas las habitaciones estaban cerradas, luego de pasar por varias puertas, había una medio abierta, que dejaba salir un poco de luz. Al entrar, dirigió su mirada a la camilla, todo estaba en orden, su padre seguía allí, de la misma manera en que lo dejó. Pero luego su mirada se desvió hacía la enfermera que estaba allí, nunca la había visto, de seguro era nueva.

**Inuyasha: **buenas noches -se limitó a decir-

**Enfermera: -**volteando a ver al joven que le hablaba- hace un minuto ha dejado de ser noche, ahora estamos en la madrugada.

Inuyasha se quedó paralizado por ver el rostro de aquella enfermera, era igual a la chica que había visto en el mirador. La detalló un poco más, y se dio cuenta de que su parecido no era mucho, su cabello era mas largo y liso, sus ojos tenían el mismo color chocolate, pero su expresión era totalmente diferente y su piel era más pálida.

**Inuyasha: **¿todo en orden… señorita…? -Esperando recibir respuesta de su nombre-

**Enfermera: **mi nombre es Kikyou, y sí, todo esta en orden, el señor Inutaisho esta… estable –con una mirada algo…maliciosa-

Aquella enfermera salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Inuyasha estaba algo confundido por el tremendo parecido entre aquella chica y la enfermera.

Inuyasha esfumó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se quedó dormido en el asiento que había en aquella habitación.

Continuará


	2. Capitulo 2

ENGAÑO…O AMOR

**OSCURIDAD ******

**Capitulo 2**

Inuyasha esfumó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se quedó dormido en el asiento que había en aquella habitación.

Era un bonito día, Inuyasha abrió perezosamente los ojos mientras que veía a su padre despierto y a su hermano mayor frente a él.

**Inuyasha: **Sesshoumaru, ¿qué haces aquí?

**Sesshoumaru: **¿pensabas dormir todo el día?

Inuyasha vio el reloj, eran las 12 del medio día. Como pudo ser posible que haya dormido tanto tiempo… La voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

**Inutaisho: **Inuyasha, ya puedes irte a descansar, Sesshoumaru se quedará hoy -con una sonrisa-

**Inuyasha: **esta bien padre, que te mejores…

Inutaisho es una persona de muy buen carácter, que pena que sus hijos no hayan heredado eso. Los dos eran muy orgullosos, pero muy dentro sabía que eran buenas personas. Sesshoumaru, era algo frío, y de un carácter muy fuerte al igual que Inuyasha. Los tres tenían el cabello plateado y unos hermosos ojos color ámbar.

Inuyasha salió del edificio en donde su padre estaba internado desde ayer por un ataque cardiaco. Se montó en su auto y condujo hasta su casa. No se sentía muy bien, tenía un extraño dolor de cabeza, pero hasta ahora no era nada grave. Entró en su casa y en la sala estaba su madre Izayoi, tejiendo, como siempre. Al ver a su hijo detuvo su labor y fue a saludarlo.

**Izayoi: **hola hijo, ¿cómo estas? -brindándole una gran sonrisa maternal-

**Inuyasha: **estoy bien, y mi padre también si lo preguntas. -Respondiendo con una sonrisa- si no te molesta iré a descansar un rato…

La madre asintió, e Inuyasha comenzó a subir las escaleras, cuando iba en la tercera sintió que su cuerpo era mas pesado, su cabeza le dolía aún más, parecía que iba a estallarle, cayó al piso con su mano en ella para evitar un poco el dolor. Su madre, quien vio todo llamó a las empleadas para que la ayudaran…

Inuyasha estaba sudando frío. Comenzó a ver imágenes, de la chica del mirador y luego de la enfermera…. Luego de varias horas despertó, estaba en su habitación, su madre estaba a su lado en una mecedora tejiendo.

**Inuyasha: -**sentándose de inmediato- ¿qué sucedió?

**Izayoi: **no lo sé, eso te pregunto a ti, estabas subiendo y de repente te cogiste la cabeza y te desmayaste… -Tocándole la mano- ¿te encuentras bien hijo? -mostrando su preocupación-

**Inuyasha: **si madre, solo fue por no dormir bien anoche, no te preocupes, no me volverá a suceder. -Con una sonrisa algo fingida-

Izayoi no se convenció mucho con esa sonrisa, pero quiso dejar a su hijo descansar un poco más, ordenó que le trajeran un poco de comida a Inuyasha y que luego no lo molestaran más…

Inuyasha luego de haber comido un poco, y al quedarse solo, se recostó y se quedó mirando al techo…

**Inuyasha: **_por qué me habrá pasado eso, lo que sea, tiene que ver con esas extrañas mujeres_

Se levantó, se acerco a su closet y de allí sacó su computadora portátil. Comenzó a teclear rápidamente, abría página tras página, código tras código, y se metió a los archivos del hospital para ver lo que tienen grabado en las cámaras de seguridad. Buscó exactamente el momento en el cual vio a esas mujeres. Tuvo éxito, vio a la mujer del mirador, acercó su rostro y con otro programa buscó información sobre ella. Inuyasha era un completo hacker, el maestro de las computadoras por decirlo así. Luego de unos minutos en la pantalla apareció toda la información de Kagome Higurashi. Comenzó a leerla y luego de varios segundos en su rostro comenzó a expresarse mucha confusión. Se calmó y abrió otro archivo en el cual aparecía la información de la enfermera, según decía allí era la hermana de Kagome. De nuevo su rostro mostró confusión: cómo era posible, eso que acababa de leer no era verdad, sino cómo pudo…

Continuará


	3. Capitulo 3

ANGEL DEMONIO

**OSCURIDAD ******

**Capitulo 3**

De nuevo su rostro mostró confusión: como era posible, eso que acababa de leer no era verdad, sino cómo pudo…

La puerta se abrió, causando una acción de nerviosismo por parte de Inuyasha, su madre entró…

**Izayoi: **hijo por qué te has levantado, ¿¿ya te sientes mejor??

**Inuyasha: **si madre, ya estoy mejor… pero tu, por qué no estas durmiendo, ya es tarde…

Izayoi se mostró un tanto preocupada, es mas, sus ojos estaban muy aguados, Inuyasha no soportó ver a su madre sufriendo, así que la hizo seguir y le brindó un poco de agua que tenía en su mesa de noche.

**Inuyasha: **madre, ¿qué sucede?

**Izayoi: -**respirando profundamente- tu…. hermano Sesshoumaru acaba de llamar, dijo que tu padre empeoró, por alguna extraña razón tuvo otro ataque… -De nuevo saliéndole unas cuantas lágrimas-

**Inuyasha: **¿Extraña razón?

**Izayoi: **si, según lo que me dijo, mi señor mostraba una gran mejora, pero de un momento a otro tuvo un ataque -sus manos temblaban-

**Inuyasha: **no te preocupes, mi padre es fuerte, ahora tomate un calmante -entregándole una pastilla- y duerme, te hará bien…

Izayoi hizo lo que su hijo le indicó y se fue a su habitación. Inuyasha también se acostó olvidándose completamente de lo investigado…

Al día siguiente Inuyasha se levantó mas temprano de lo normal, había dormido tan bien, se sentía de muy buen humor (cosa muy extraña en él) se fue a dar un baño, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y vio su computadora en el suelo al lado de su cama, entonces recordó que era lo que había encontrado. Fue a ver si los había guardado, pero se encontró con algo más…

El archivo estaba abierto, pero justo al final del documento, al lado de lo más importante había un pequeño letrero en mayúscula…

"_Las hermanas Higurashi han desaparecido, se han declarado muertas" NO NOS INVESTIGUES O SUFRIRAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS_

Su corazón latía fuertemente, sudaba frío, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Cómo era posible, qué demonios sucedía… quién pudo haber escrito eso. Se negaba completamente a creer en fantasmas o cosas paranormales, así que se dio una teoría alentadora, para cubrir la verdad, se dijo a sí mismo que había sido él mientras estaba dormido.

Inuyasha bajó a desayunar. Su madre ya estaba en la mesa leyendo el periódico…

**Inuyasha: **buenos días madre -tomando jugo de naranja-

**Izayoi: **buenos días hijo -con una sonrisa algo triste- ¿cómo amaneciste?

**Inuyasha: **pues había amanecido bien -comiéndose un trozo de pan-

**Izayoi: -**dejando el periódico a un lado- ¿por qué dices eso?

**Inuyasha: **no por nada -con una sonrisa fingida- bueno madre, debo irme, hoy debo ir al hospital, supongo que Sesshoumaru ya debe estar enojado…

Inuyasha se levantó de la mesa, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y salió. Encendió su auto y fue directo al hospital que tan solo estaba a unos minutos. Al llegar subió al piso Nº 9 y buscó la habitación de su padre. Al entrar ahí estaba una enfermera quien le tomaba la presión a Inutaisho y Sesshoumaru solo observaba

**Inuyasha: **buenos días -cerrando la puerta-

**Sesshoumaru: **qué tienen de buenos –sarcásticamente-

**Inuyasha: **¿cómo se encuentra? -dirigiéndose a la enfermera-

**Enfermera: **a pesar de su decaimiento, ahora se encuentra mucho mejor

-haciendo unas anotaciones en su libreta- bueno eso es todo por ahora. Hasta luego -saliendo de la habitación-

**Sesshoumaru: **ahí te dejo gusano, espero que sepas cuidar a papá y no te quedes dormido!! O no te vayas a pasear a ver muchachitas en el mirador -saliendo de la habitación-

Inuyasha se quedó algo perplejo, ¿cómo era que su hermano sabía eso… su padre se lo dijo? Pero ¿cómo si el estaba enfermo?… Salió para aclarar esas dudas, pero Sesshoumaru ya no se veía…

Volvió a entrar y observó a su padre, tan lleno de paz que se veía en ese momento… Lo vio abrir los ojos lentamente

**Inuyasha: **padre, ¿estas bien, necesitas algo?

**Inutaisho: **te agradecería que me trajeras un poco de agua…

Inuyasha salió a buscar un vaso pues en la habitación no había. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, era extraño, aunque ya casi era hora del almuerzo, de seguro todos estaban en la cafetería. Siguió caminando, debía llegar al fondo del pasillo pues ahí estaban los vasos, al llegar de nuevo estaba esa mujer en el mirador, vestida igual que la otra noche solo que el color del vestido era azul oscuro… Inuyasha se acercó a ella…

**Kagome: -**mirándolo con una gran sonrisa- hola Inuyasha, ¿cómo te va?

**Inuyasha: **¿por qué te esmeras en seguir con esta farsa?

**Kagome: **-borrando esa hermosa sonrisa- ¿cuál…farsa?

**Inuyasha: **ya lo sé todo sobre ti, se que desapareciste hace unos cuantos años y te declararon muerta al igual que tu hermana…

**Kagome: **no seas tonto, -mirando el cielo- además creo que la advertencia debiste seguirla al pie de la letra -mirándolo de nuevo y desapareciendo-

**Inuyasha: **¿qué?

Inuyasha no se movía, pues ver que alguien desaparezca así como así no era algo que se viera en la esquina de su casa…. Varios minutos después, recordó que debía llevarle un vaso con agua a su padre…

Continuará


	4. Capitulo 4

ANGEL DEMONIO

**OSCURIDAD ******

**Capitulo 4**

Inuyasha no se movía, pues ver que alguien desaparezca así como así no era algo que se viera en la esquina de su casa…. Varios minutos después, recordó que debía llevarle un vaso con agua a su padre…

Volvió a caminar por esos fríos pasillos, que por alguna razón siempre que pasaba por ahí estaban vacíos…Llegó a la habitación de su padre y ahí estaba la enfermera de aquella noche… Con su uniforme blanco al igual que su piel, sus cabellos sueltos y esa mirada aterradora; ahí estaba Kikyou…

**Inuyasha: **¿qué…haces aquí?! –un tanto nervioso-

Kikyou lo miró con una sonrisa algo maquiavélica y luego siguió con su trabajo, la jeringa que tenía en sus manos estaba a punto de ser clavada en el cuello de Inutaisho

**Kikyou: **no te preocupes Inuyasha, solo…déjame terminar y tu padre se irá al cielo…o quizá al infierno –dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro-

Inuyasha la detuvo provocando que se inyectara él… se quitó la aguja de su brazo y apuntó a Kikyou, aunque ya comenzaba a ver todo borroso…

**Kikyou: **-abrazándolo- Inuyasha, no te preocupes, estarás con nosotras, ya verás que te gustará….

Eso fue todo lo que pudo escuchar antes de quedar totalmente inconciente…

Sus ojos se abrieron, parecía que hubiera tenido un mal sueño… Comenzó a mirar a todos lados, no estaba en su casa, más bien parecía una habitación de hospital, intentó levantarse, pero el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, además de que estaba rodeado de cables… Inuyasha miró a su izquierda y ahí estaba su madre…

**Izayoi: **¡hijo, por fin despiertas! –Abrazándolo-

Inuyasha no le respondió nada, solo se quedó mirando a la persona que estaba al lado de su madre…

**Inuyasha: **¡¿qué haces aquí?! -con algo de enojo-

**Izayoi: **Inuyasha, no seas grosero, la señorita Kagome solo te quiso ayudar… ella prácticamente te salvó

**Inuyasha: **¿de qué?

**Izayoi: **verás, según lo que dijo la señorita Kagome, tu le pediste que te acompañara donde tu padre, y allí comenzaste a cogerte la cabeza y te desmayaste… ocurrió lo mismo que cuando estabas en la casa… -Muy preocupada-

**Inuyasha: **con que eso sucedió -mirando incrédulamente a Kagome- por favor retírate

**Kagome: **-susurrando algo que solo él pudo escuchar- no me subestimes humano… -Saliendo de la habitación-

**Inuyasha: **_no pude haberlo soñado, esa chica esta mintiendo…pero porque razón me atormentan a mi _madre y ¿cómo esta mi padre?

**Izayoi: **él se encuentra bien, muy pronto le darán de alta, además se encuentra con Sesshoumaru, lo sabrá cuidar…

**Inuyasha: **entonces vamonos… -Tratando de quitarse todas esas cosas que tenía en su cuerpo-

**Izayoi: **oh hijo, tú no te vas todavía, el doctor dijo que te tendrán en observación durante un tiempo, intentarán descubrir por qué se dan esos dolores de cabeza y desmayos… -Sonriéndole un poco- ahora debo irme, mas tarde vendrá tu hermano…no estarás solo

**Inuyasha: **vaya compañía -recostándose de nuevo- _tengo que irme de aquí, necesito saber que son ellas…y por qué razón me llamaría humano_

Inuyasha se estaba quedando dormido, pensando en lo extraño de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, y todo porque esa noche se aburrió de ver a su padre acostado en una cama y quiso ir a tomar aire fresco…

Continuará


	5. Capitulo 5

OSCURIDAD****

**Capitulo 5**

Inuyasha se estaba quedando dormido, pensando en lo extraño de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, y todo porque esa noche se aburrió de ver a su padre acostado en una cama y quiso ir a tomar aire fresco…

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y se levantó de inmediato. La vista se le aclaraba poco a poco y la fijó en una sombra que estaba en aquella habitación de hospital, no se veía muy bien, pero se dio cuenta al instante quien era…

**Inuyasha: -**llevándose su mano derecha a la cabeza- Sesshoumaru…. ¿Qué horas es?

**Sesshoumaru: **las 2 de la madrugada… -Sin moverse de su ubicación-

Inuyasha vio fijamente donde estaba su hermano, se encontraba en la mitad de la habitación, recostado en la pared. Pero… parecía no estar solo…

**Inuyasha: **y…¡¿qué hace ella aquí?!

Sesshoumaru no respondió, solo se acercó a la cama de Inuyasha dejando ver su rostro un poco. Por un momento Inuyasha creyó ver unas extrañas marcas negras en el rostro de su hermano, se frotó los ojos y ya no estaban, así que supuso que era una ilusión suya.

La sombra de lo que parecía ser una mujer aún estaba allí.

**Inuyasha: **¿y bien?

**Sesshoumaru: **ya la conoces y solo quiere verte

**Inuyasha: **¿verme? –mirando a la sombra que se acercaba-

**Sesshoumaru: **-dirigiéndose a la mujer- ahí te dejo Kikyou, trata de no aturdirlo mucho –saliendo de la habitación-

**Kikyou: **hola Inuyasha ¿Me extrañaste?

**Inuyasha: **¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

**Kikyou: **¿eso es un si? –con una mirada pícara-

**Inuyasha: **escucha, no estoy para tus juegos. Dime cuál es la razón que tienen para molestarme –Con un tono de enojo-

**Kikyou: **esta bien, Inuyasha Taisho…no te molestamos, solo seguimos reglas

**Inuyasha: **reglas de quién…

Un viento extraño sopló en la habitación, a pesar de estar cerrada, pues la única ventana que había allí se encontraba cerrada, al igual que la puerta.

**Kikyou: **me llaman –dijo mirando la ventana- nos veremos luego

–desapareciendo como lo hizo Kagome aquella vez-

**Inuyasha: **maldición –fue lo único que dijo antes de que su hermano entrara-

Sesshoumaru lo miró fríamente, él sabía perfectamente porque su hermano estaba pasando por esto, pero no se atrevía a interferir en los asuntos de ese hombre, al menos no aún. Sus pensamientos fueron desalojados al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

**Inuyasha: **Sesshoumaru, hermano, te lo pido…explícame qué demonios ocurre –dijo con la voz entrecortada y casi con ganas de llorar-

A Sesshoumaru le impresionaba que Inuyasha le hablara de esa manera, nunca lo había hecho, él, que siempre es tan obstinado y orgulloso, en esos momentos era otra persona, se le notaba el miedo y confusión que tenía dentro de sí. Además de que esa palabra jamás la usaba con él.

**Sesshoumaru: **-abrió un poco los ojos para demostrar su impresión- *_me ha llamado hermano, debe estar muy mal* _lo siento Inuyasha, no te lo puedo explicar ahora; lo sabrás en su debido momento.

**Inuyasha: **Tu sabes todos sobre este asunto, por qué rayos me lo escondes!!!

**Sesshoumaru: **no comiences tus escándalos –dijo impávidamente- si lo que te preocupa es que ellas te fastidien, entonces relájate, ya no lo harán por un tiempo.

**Inuyasha: **y…cuánto es ese tiempo –preguntó bastante interesado-

**Sesshoumaru: **un mes, más o menos

Inuyasha sonrió un poco y se recostó de nuevo para quedarse dormido. Sesshoumaru se acomodó en el sofá que se encontraba allí y también se quedó dormido.

Continuará


	6. Capitulo 6

OSCURIDAD****

**Capitulo 6**

Inuyasha sonrió un poco y se recostó de nuevo para quedarse dormido. Sesshoumaru se acomodó en el sofá que se encontraba allí y también se quedó dormido.

Su tranquilidad era perturbada por unos fuertes golpes que parecían provenir de la puerta. Se dignó a levantarse y abrir la puerta, era Miroku.

**Inuyasha: **sabes qué horas es –con un tono algo sarcástico-

Ya había pasado una semana después de la última vez que vio a las hermanas Higurashi. Los dolores de cabeza habían cesado y todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Su amigo Miroku, había ido a visitarlo por petición de Izayoi, su ex madrastra. Eso sucedió cuando Inuyasha tenía más o menos 9 o 10 años, su madre se había divorciado de su padre y se casó con otro hombre que también tenía un hijo, Miroku, pero luego Izayoi se reconcilió con Inutaisho, aunque Inuyasha y Miroku siguieron hablando.

**Miroku: **hey, Inuyasha, deja la pereza. Deberías levantarte mas temprano y aprovechar el día!! –Entrando en la habitación-

Inuyasha lo vio con una mirada con ganas de matarlo, pero la cambió por una de sueño y se fue a dar una ducha.

Miroku se quedó en la habitación mientras esperaba a Inuyasha para salir y divertirse, pero sus pensamientos de desvanecieron al ver un curioso objeto en la cama de Inuyasha, era su computadora.; después de todo no estaba dormido, pues había un archivo abierto sobre los hermanas Higurashi, lo leyó.

**Inuyasha: **¿qué haces?

Inuyasha ya llegaba, había pasado tan solo media hora y ya estaba listo, lo único que le faltaba era ponerse una camiseta y peinarse su larga cabellera.

**Miroku: **¿por qué lees sobre las señoritas Kagome y Kikyou?

**Inuyasha: **-poniendo una cara de impresión- ¿señoritas? ¿Las conoces?

**Miroku: **si, supongo –haciendo una expresión de divagación- hmm, hace unos años…eras mis…vecinas…

Inuyasha se quedó algo sorprendido, pero siguió con su labor de peinarse el cabello.

**Miroku: **y bien, no me has respondido lo que te pregunté –reprochando-

**Inuyasha: **No simplemente leo, más bien investigo algo…

**Miroku: **esta bien, no te pregunto mas, pero si quieres te puedo ayudar. Sango, era la mejor amiga de ellas dos, podríamos…

**Inuyasha: **-interrumpiéndolo- ¿Sango? Quieres que vayamos a ver a Sango?? Gracias por tu ayuda Miroku, pero no pienso ir a ver…a Sango –diciendo esto ultimo con un aire de nostalgia-

**Miroku: **yo creo que ella te podría ayudar mucho, después de todo es la que mejor las conoce, claro además de sus padres…pero bueno, ¿por qué no vamos? –haciendo un graciosos gesto- ah ya se!! No la quieres ir ver porque que dirá ella de que su ex novio la visite…

**Inuyasha: **basta Miroku! No seas tonto, no es por eso

**Miroku: **entonces, vamos…

Inuyasha no le quedó más remedio que aceptar, prendieron el carro y se fueron hacia la casa de Sango. Ella vivía a las afueras de la ciudad, así que tardarían en llegar en una hora aproximadamente.

Algo inesperado, las gotitas de lluvia comenzaron a tocar el vidrio, pronto se volvieron goteras grandes y gordas que caían con intención severa.

Inuyasha manejaba lo mejor que podía, pero su mal humor le arruinaba el recorrido. Odiaba ver la lluvia caer, pues siempre decía que para lo único que servía la lluvia era para mojar a la gente. Al fin llegaron, pero era difícil salir del carro, pues la lluvia caía muy fuertemente, por suerte había un paraguas que de seguro los cubriría a los dos perfectamente.

Ellos salieron del carro y lo abrieron rápidamente. Se acercaron a la casa la cual estaba rodeada de un gran paisaje, no había mas casas cercanas, y eso hacía mas linda la vista. Tocaron el timbre, y pudieron observar por la ventanita de la puerta que una sombra se acercaba. La puerta se abrió, y era Sango.

La chica, de finos cabellos color chocolate y ojos del mismo color con algo de maquillaje, quedó algo impresionada con la visita inesperada; reaccionó a tiempo para dejar entrar a los presentes puesto que la lluvia aún no cesaba.

Continuará

Hola a todas las personas que me han acompañado durante la publicación del fic ya sea dándome a conocer su opinión o leyendo desde la oscuridad xD Espero que pasen una FELIZ NAVIDAD

Aprovecho para dejarles un capitulo del fic…espero les guste!!

n_n Bye!!


	7. Capitulo 7

Φ OSCURIDAD Φ

**Capitulo 7**

La chica, de finos cabellos color chocolate y ojos del mismo color con algo de maquillaje, quedó algo impresionada con la visita inesperada; reaccionó a tiempo para dejar entrar a los presentes puesto que la lluvia aún no cesaba.

Se sentaron en los cómodos muebles que tenía en la amplia sala. No se dirigieron palabra alguna hasta después de unos 2 o 3 minutos.

**Sango: **y bien, ¿qué los trae por aquí?

La joven se quedó mirando a Inuyasha esperando una respuesta por parte de él, pero no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada al escuchar la voz de Miroku.

**Miroku: **Sango, lo que sucede es que Inuyasha ha venido para preguntarte algo sobre las señoritas Higurashi

**Sango: **¿Higurashi dices? –Mirando de nuevo a Inuyasha- dime, ¿qué quieres saber sobre ellas?

**Inuyasha: **-aún inseguro de hablar- yo diría que todo

**Sango: **-un tanto intrigada- y ¿por qué quieres saber todo sobre ellas? No estoy segura si deba decírtelo

**Inuyasha: **-levantándose del sofá- No creo que deba decirte cual es la razón por la que quiero saber sobre ellas –empezando a caminar- sabia que esto no era buena idea –a punto de abrir la puerta-

**Sango: **no, espera –también levantándose- te contaré todo

Miroku se sintió sobrando en ese momento, pues aunque siempre había querido a Sango, nunca había logrado estar a solas con ella y confesárselo; además de que su mejor amigo se había convertido en el novio de ella le arruinaba todo. Aún así siempre se mantenía callado en cuanto a sus verdaderos sentimientos.

**Miroku: **Inuyasha quédate! Escúchala –acercándose a Inuyasha, quien ya había abierto la puerta- no te alteres amigo. –Alzando un poco la voz- Bueno Inuyasha, debo hacer una llamada. Así que, te espero en el carro…

Miroku se fue corriendo hasta el carro intentado no mojarse. Inuyasha lo vio subirse y coger el celular. Así que no le quedó mas remedio que sentarse y hablar con Sango, cosa que no había hecho en un año.

**Inuyasha: **-respirando- esta bien, cuéntame…lo que sabes

**Sango: **Haber… -haciendo un gesto de recordar algo- Kikyou, era una persona muy fría, pero a la vez era buena, generosa, cariñosa, aunque no lo demostraba mucho. Kagome una chica muy alegre, algo olvidadiza. Eran mis mejores amigas…

**Inuyasha: **aja, pero que sabes sobre su desaparición…

**Sango: **su desaparición –mirándolo con mucha duda y resignación- Su desaparición…. Esa fue una experiencia muy extraña sabes. Eso era un lunes creo…hace 7 años…estábamos jugando…

_Tres chicas de unos 11 años jugaban a saltar la cuerda, Sango y Kikyou agitaban la cuerda mientras que Kagome saltaba. Estaban en el parque, que por alguna extraña razón no había nadie por ahí cerca… _

_De un momento a otro en el centro del parque se abrió algo así como un portal oscuro, de él salió un hombre, estaba cubierto por una capa negra, pero se pudieron dar cuenta de que era un hombre por su voz._

_**Hombre: **__es la hora…Kagome, Kikyou, pequeñas deben venir conmigo_

_El hombre disfrazaba su voz de malo en una voz de ternura, aunque no le salía muy bien. Kagome y Kikyou atemorizadas se quedaron allí sin obedecer al extraño. Pero él, cansado de su desobediencia las agarró y se las comenzó a llevar. Antes de entrar en el oscuro portal Kagome gritó:_

_**Kagome: **__Sango!!! No me olvides amiga –con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos-_

_El portal se cerró. La pequeña que aún sostenía la cuerda en sus manos no salía de la impresión. ¿Qué era lo que acaba de ocurrir? Un hombre sale de un portal y se lleva a sus dos mejores amigas. Duró una hora antes de poder reaccionar._

_Llegó a su casa con la cuerda en la mano. Le contó todo a sus padres, a sus vecinos, a sus compañeros del colegio. Nadie le creyó. Y no volvió a saber nada de las hermanas Higurashi._

Mientras relataba la historia que había guardado por tantos años, comenzaron a salirle las lágrimas, cosa que a Inuyasha no le agradó, pero le dio un calido abrazo para darle ánimos.

**Sango: **-limpiándose las lágrimas- supongo que no me creerás porque es una historia que parece sacada de un libro… al menos, eso es lo que me dijeron todos los demás… -volviendo a romper en llanto-

**Inuyasha: **yo no soy como los demás, deja de llorar. Yo si te creo –limpiándole las lágrimas-

Sango se quedó mirando sus ojos, eran tan lindos, tan penetrantes, sus brazos protectores la hacían sentir tan bien; su mirada se desvió a su boca y comenzó a acercarse a ella peligrosamente, pero antes de que llegara a su meta el dedo del chico se posó en su boca la detuvo.

**Inuyasha: **-sonriéndole un poco- no te adelantes a los hechos. Es mejor que me vaya. –levantándose ahora si decidido a irse- fue mucha tu ayuda, gracias, quizás vuelva en estos días

Inuyasha salió, el aguacero tormentoso había cesado convirtiéndose en pequeñas y melancólicas gotitas de lluvia. Subió al carro y lo echó a andar.

**Miroku: **¿cómo te fue?

**Inuyasha: **bien, supongo…

El resto del camino no volvieron a hablar.

ɔ Continuará c

Holaa!!! :D Estoy feliz de que hayan leido el capitulo anterior….gracias por sus comentarios Nadja-chan y kagome-chan1985…… xD En fin….aquí les he dejado otro capitulo que espero haya sido de su agrado…


	8. Capitulo 8

Φ OSCURIDAD Φ

**Capitulo 8**

El resto del camino no volvieron a hablar.

Pasó una semana luego de eso, Miroku no había vuelto por allí puesto que le quedaba algo duro ya que su padre se había enfermado.

A Inutaisho ya le habían dado de alta hace algún tiempo, pero casi no permanecía en la casa por sus negocios. Inuyasha no hacía nada más que pensar en lo que le había dicho Sango.

Inuyasha bajó a desayunar, de nuevo sólo estaba su madre, puesto que su padre y Sesshoumaru ya se habían ido a la oficina.

**Izayoi: **hijo, ¿tienes algún problema?

**Inuyasha: **no madre, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

**Izayoi: **es que esta semana te he notado algo extraño

**Inuyasha: **no te preocupes madre, es algo pasajero

Inuyasha terminó su desayuno y salió. Debía aclarar un poco sus pensamientos. Pero no podía hacerlo solo, necesitaba a alguien que lo escuchara. Pensó en Miroku, pero el pobre estaba algo abrumado por lo de su padre, entonces no supo en quien más confiar hasta que se le ocurrió ir de nuevo donde Sango.

Era uno de eso días en que no había ni sol ni lluvia, solo el viento que soplaba suavemente. Aún era temprano y a Inuyasha se le ocurrió la tontería de irse caminando hasta la lejana casa de Sango. Llegó cuando la noche estaba a punto de caer, lo cual era obvio, pues su paso no era muy rápido. Vio la enorme puerta y tocó el timbre, lentamente se abrió y la única habitante de esa casa se mostró muy asombrada.

**Sango: **Inuyasha? –Volviendo en sí- disculpa mis modales, por favor, pasa…

Inuyasha entró hasta la sala seguido de la chica. Se sentaron y durante un segundo hubo un silencio perturbador.

**Sango: **-parándose- Oh lo siento, ¿quisieras algo de tomar?

**Inuyasha: **deja de disculparte por todo. Y no, no quiero nada de tomar gracias…

**Sango: **¿te sucede algo? Te noto algo trastornado –volviendo a tomar asiento-

**Inuyasha: **-dando un largo suspiro- si, estoy algo….preocupado…

**Sango: **¿preocupado? ¿por qué razón?

**Inuyasha: **Sesshoumaru me dijo que me dejarían en paz sólo un mes, y no se, tengo un mal presentimiento…

**Sango: **-acercándosele y abrazándolo- no te preocupes Inu lindo, yo se que vas a estar bien. Sólo no te dejes llevar por tus miedos…

Inuyasha la escuchó atentamente, pero se quedó pasmado ante tal expresión.

**Inuyasha: **¿Inu lindo? –Rompiendo el abrazo- hace tanto que no escuchaba eso –dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas-

La luz se apagó, los dos quedaron mirándose aún a pesar de la oscuridad que parecía eterna. Al cabo de 5 minutos, la luz se volvió a encender.

**Inuyasha: **será mejor que me vaya

Se paró de aquel sillón y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta, Sango corrió hasta él y lo abrazó de nuevo…

**Sango: **Espera! Aún no te vayas –abrazándolo aún mas fuerte- no quiero estar sola –diciendo esto casi llorando-

En otro lugar, más oscuro, se hallaban dos mujeres, las hermanas Higurashi, parecía ser que se encontraban en una habitación muy antigua, todo estaba totalmente oscuro. Kikyou quien en su rostro contenía una mirada perdida hizo crecer de sus manos una hermosa rosa negra, Kagome que también sostenía la misma mirada, sostuvo la rosa por un momento y ésta se marchitó.

**Kikyou:** El momento se acerca cada vez más

**Kagome:** Nuestra sueño por fin se hará realidad

ɔ Continuará c


	9. Capitulo 9

Φ OSCURIDAD Φ

**Capitulo 9**

**Kagome:** Nuestra sueño por fin se hará realidad

Sango aún no soltaba a Inuyasha, él sólo se dignó a mirarla y le correspondió el abrazo.

**Inuyasha: **Esta bien Sango, me quedaré un rato más

**Sango: **Gracias Inu lindo!!!

Ella saltó de alegría e hizo que Inuyasha tropezara con algo que hizo que cayeran al suelo, estaban en una posición muy comprometedora, al menos eso era lo único que Inuyasha pensaba.

El ambiente comenzó a cambiar, Sango tenía su mirada totalmente perdida en la de Inuyasha, lentamente se comenzó a acercar a sus labios, los rozó, pero no se quedó con las ganas, prosiguió a besarlo muy apasionadamente, pero todo este encanto, que era como estar en el cielo para ella, fue detenido.

**Inuyasha: **¿Qué haces? –levantándose y ayudando a Sango para hacer lo mismo-

La chica no decía nada, solo lo volvió a abrazar, dispuesta a seguir con su labor…

**Inuyasha: **Espera Sango –intentando quitársela de encima- ¿qué te sucede?

Inuyasha la tira suavemente en el sofá y ve al suelo, con lo que antes había tropezado, era una botella, no, eran 5 botellas de vino y todas estaban vacías.

**Inuyasha: **¿estuviste tomando?

**Sango: **si, pero, no me emborraché, ahora continuemos con lo que estábamos haciendo –de nuevo queriendo abrazar a Inuyasha-

**Inuyasha: **y dices que no estas borracha! Sango estas muy mal, será mejor que te vayas a dormir… -agarrándola por la cintura y ayudándola para subir hacia su habitación-

Sango no dio ninguna señal de protesta, sólo se dejó llevar. Al llegar a la habitación, Inuyasha recostó a Sango en la cama, se sentó a su lado para poder pensar. Esa habitación le traía muchos recuerdos….

**Inuyasha: **Espero que duermas bien, ahora si debo irme… -acariciándole la mejilla-

**Sango: **Espera, por favor, quédate a dormir conmigo –tomándole la mano- prometo no hacerte nada

Sango se corrió un poco, dejando un espacio para que Inuyasha se acostara a su lado, y le indicó dando unos golpecitos en la cama que allí dormiría. Inuyasha no protestó, confió en la promesa que hizo la muchacha y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola de una forma protectora, y así se quedaron los dos dormidos….

_¿?: No me obligues a hacerlo Sango-_

_Sango: ¿qué dices?_

_¿?: El me pertenece, tiene la marca_

_Sango: No comprendo lo que dices, de quién me hablas, cuál marca –muy confundida-_

_¿?: Tú sabes bien de quien te hablo… solo… despierta _

Sus ojos se abrieron lo más rápido posible, estaba sudando. Todo le daba vueltas, puso una de su manos en su cabeza y se levantó suavemente para encontrarse con que alguien estaba a su lado y no era cualquier alguien, era un hombre!! Era Inuyasha quien estaba a su lado!!

**Sango: **¿Qué rayos hace aquí? –susurrando para no despertarlo- y esto? –Estirando su blusa, sorprendida por tener aún la ropa de ayer-

La chica se arrastró por la cama suavemente hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Vaya, si que estaba mareada. Se paró y unos deseos incontrolables de vomitar le llegaron. Salió corriendo en dirección al baño, no estaba muy lejos, solo 2 cuartos a la derecha, pero en su camino tropezó con todo logrando despertar a Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha: **-sentándose en la cama- genial… -escuchando los desagradables sonidos que producía Sango desde el baño-

En la casa de Inuyasha no todo estaba bien, pues su madre estaba preocupada.

**Inutaisho: **Por favor Izayoi, no te preocupes mas por ese chico- dándole un abrazo-

**Sesshoumaru: **Debe estar con Miroku, o quizás con alguna chica –acabándose su taza de te-

**Izayoi: **Pero por qué no me llamó!! –casi con lagrimas en los ojos-

**Inutaisho: **no llores, él vendrá más tarde. Ya lo verás…

Era sábado, un día en que en la empresa no se trabajaba. Así que Inutaisho se quedaría para tranquilizar a su esposa, siempre se preocupaba por todo, pero era normal, después todo era una madre.

Inuyasha, quien no se enteraba de lo que sucedía en su casa, se encontraba algo, ocupado…

**Inuyasha: **genial… -decía mientras barría los trozos de lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso jarrón-

Sango salió del baño, ya se había bañado, olía mejor, y se veía mejor. Llevaba puesta una falda verde que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, y una blusa rosa de tiras. Su cabello estaba suelto, pues aún lo tenía mojado. Se paró al lado de Inuyasha, se veía más alta, pues llevaba unas sandalias de tacón.

**Sango: **gracias por recoger eso –algo sonrojada- y… hmm…

**Inuyasha: **¿qué ocurre?

**Sango: **yo, yo…quería saber si…. –bajando el rostro para que él no notara lo roja que estaba-

**Inuyasha: **¿qué quieres saber? Habla ya….me desesperas –algo enojado, pues no había dormido bien, ya que Sango susurró extrañas cosas casi toda la noche-

**Sango: **bueno, yo aún no entiendo por qué estas aquí, y por qué estabas durmiendo en mi cama

Inuyasha se sonrojó un poco, pero no dejó que Sango lo notara, pues se volteó, dejó los implementos que usó para recoger la basura a un lado y bajó las escaleras para ir a la cocina… Sango lo persiguió.

**Sango: **¿me respondes? No tengo todo el día sabes….

**Inuyasha: **-tomando un poco de agua- oh bien, ¿ves eso? –Señalando las 5 botellas que se encontraban bien organizadas a un lado-

**Sango: **¿y todas esas botellas? –observando cada una- que hacen en mi casa Y porqué están todas vacías -Con una mirada asesina- estuviste tomando en MI casa!!!

**Inuyasha: **si claro, tú más que nadie sabe que yo ya no tomo

**Sango: **¿entonces?

**Inuyasha: **Sango, ¿en serio no recuerdas nada? –Esperando una respuesta- cuando yo llegué las botellas ya estaban vacías… y estabas borracha…

**Sango: **hmm, tienes razón –bajando la mirada- nunca lo había hecho, espero no haberte causado muchos problemas

**Inuyasha: **¿por qué estabas tomando?

**Sango: **-dando un largo suspiro- me están persiguiendo, me siguen en mis sueños…estaba desesperada…

**Inuyasha: **¿quiénes te persiguen?

**Sangos: **Kagome y Kikyou…

**Inuyasha: **¿qué dices?

ɔ Continuará c


	10. Capitulo 10

ﻉ OSCURIDAD ﻉ

**Capitulo 10**

**Inuyasha: **que dices?

Sango no pronunció palabra alguna, sólo bajo su mirada. Inuyasha se calmó un poco, pues escuchar de nuevo esos nombres, le produjo cierto escalofrío. Llevó a Sango a la sala y ahí se sentaron. El silencio perturbador fue roto por Inuyasha, quien estaba lleno de dudas en su interior.

**Inuyasha: **qué… fue lo ultimo que soñaste? –mirándola fijamente-

Sango sintió la mirada intrigada que Inuyasha le sostenía, entonces supo que no tendría más alternativa que contarle el sueño…

**Sango: **Me encontraba en una extraña habitación, eso creo, pues todo era tan oscuro…y allí estaba ellas, mirándome y me hablaron sobre algo o alguien que les pertenece y sobre una marca, es…algo confuso

**Inuyasha: **qué te dijeron exactamente?

**Sango: **hmm, no estoy segura de quien, pero me dijo: _él me pertenece, tiene la marca_…

**Inuyasha: **la…marca…

**Sango: **no estoy muy segura de a quien se refiere, pero…

**Inuyasha: **no te han dicho nada mas?? –algo nervioso-

**Sango: **recuerdo que alguna vez me dijeron que vendrían para llevarse al de la marca, pero no se exactamente cuan…

**Inuyasha: **-interrumpiéndola- muchas gracias Sango

Inuyasha la abraza, luego la besa en la boca como si ese fuera su último beso, como si fuera una despedida. Se separó de la chica que estaba muy conmocionada, pero no produjeron frase alguna. Inuyasha sólo se dignó a pararse e irse. Sango volvió a la cocina para tirar las botellas.

Inuyasha vagaba por el largo camino, su cabeza llena de pensamientos, y su mirada perdida en quien sabe donde. Al llegar a la ciudad, pasó por aquel parque en el que Sango jugaba cuando era pequeña. Se sentó en un de los columpios y allí se quedó. La noche caía poco a poco, y como si fuera a llover, las nubes comenzaron a ponerse cada vez más oscuras. No había nadie por allí cerca, solo Inuyasha, al menos eso creyó él.

Unos pasos lo hicieron volver de su trance, por el sonido que hacían, eran de una mujer, pues se escuchaba un taconeo lento y agonizante.

Alzó su mirada y al frente suyo una mujer vestida con un hermoso, pero tenebroso vestido negro. Su cabello, no muy largo por cierto, le cubría el rostro, pero pudo reconocer quien era ella y un recuerdo le vino a la mente...

_La chica extendió su mano solo para presentarse…_

_**¿?: **__Soy Kagome y tú… _

_**Joven: **__me llamo Inuyasha -sujetando su suave y delicada mano-_

**Inuyasha: **¿Kagome?

Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar, pues su vista se nubló, y todo en su mente se convirtió en la nada.

ɔ Continuará c


	11. Capitulo 11

ﻉ OSCURIDAD ﻉ

**Capitulo 11**

Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar, pues su vista se nubló, y todo en su mente se convirtió en la nada.

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, veía todo borroso, y todo le daba vueltas...

**¿?: **Ya esta despertando!

Le decía a su acompañante, el cual estaba muy pendiente de la salud del muchacho.

El joven de cabellos plateados comenzó a distinguir las cosas a su alrededor.

El acompañante al verlo ya despierto, habló...

**¿?: **Cuál es tu nombre?

La pequeña a su lado, enojada por su insensatez le respondió...

**¿?: **Inuyasha, Inuyasha es su nombre. Ahora no lo molestes, él debe descansar.

Inuyasha se levantó del sitio en donde estaba y se llevó la mano a la cabeza...

**Inuyasha: **¿cómo es que tú sabes mi nombre? ¿Y qué es este lugar? ¿En dónde rayos estoy?!

La jovencita se paró e hizo una reverencia

**¿?: **Mi nombre en Rin, y estoy al servicio del Señor Sesshoumaru

El joven hizo lo mismo que la pequeña

**¿?: **Mi nombre es Kohaku, y también estoy al servicio del Señor Sesshoumaru

**Rin: **Él nos ha encargado la misión de protegerte hasta su regreso

**Inuyasha: **¿su regreso?

**Kohaku: **Este es el mundo de la oscuridad, no se puede salir y entrar al gusto. Existen reglas. Solo se puede entrar a este mundo cada 5 años, el señor Sesshoumaru ya estuvo aquí, hace 5 años, vino para solucionar un problema, pero al parecer no lo pudo resolver del todo.

**Rin: **Le faltan 2 meses para que pueda volver, por eso, él nos ha pedido que te protejamos...

Inuyasha dio un paso y salió de lo que al parecer era una cabaña, comprobó con sus propios ojos que lo que ellos le habían dicho era cierto. Definitivamente estaba en otro mundo.

Kohaku y Rin también salieron de aquella cabaña, Inuyasha se quedó observando el castillo que se divisaba a lo lejos.

**Inuyasha: **Hay alguien que pueda salir de aquí rompiendo tales reglas? –Sin dejar de ver tal castillo-

**Rin: **Si, el dueño del castillo que miras. Su nombre es Naraku, él tiene el poder de salir de aquí sin ningún problema y además de dejar salir a sus sirvientas, las damas de negro.

**Inuyasha: **¿Cómo...cómo fue que llegué aquí?

**Kohaku: **Una de las damas de negro te ha traído. Para ser más exacto, Kagome lo ha hecho.

Inuyasha dejó de mirar aquel majestuoso castillo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a el.

**Rin: **espera! A dónde crees que vas!!

**Inuyasha: **-se detuvo, pero sin mirarla- iré a pasear.

Rin estaba a punto de detenerlo, pero fue interrumpida por Kohaku.

Inuyasha siguió su camino, en su mente solo pensaba en llegar a ese castillo, ya que por alguna razón, había algo que lo atraía. Caminó durante varios minutos, hasta que llegó a un campo de rosas negras. Sostuvo una en sus manos, la detalló muy bien y luego esta se marchitó.

**¿?: **Estas dañando mis rosas

La voz de aquella mujer le parecía familiar. Volteó para ver quien era y se encontró con ella. Con la persona que lo había llevado a ese extraño lugar.

**Inuyasha: **Solo son rosas

**Kagome: **No solo son rosas, ellas son diferentes, las he cuidado con mi vida, y son las únicas flores en este y en otros mundos que son de este hermoso color –cortando una y oliéndola-

Inuyasha observaba como la hermosa muchacha tomaba en sus manos a la flor. No comprendía cómo es que podía haber tanta maldad en aquella chica, y si en realidad ella no era mala persona, pero cómo haría para descubrirlo.

ɔ Continuará c

_n_n Bueno pues sí, ahora los capítulos creo que serán algo cortos xD Pero no se preocupen, se los traeré lo más pronto posible…_


	12. Capitulo 12

ﻉ OSCURIDAD ﻉ

**Capitulo 12 **

Inuyasha observaba como la hermosa muchacha tomaba en sus manos a la flor. No comprendía como es que podía haber tanta maldad en aquella chica, y si en realidad ella no era mala persona, pero como haría para descubrirlo.

Cuervos se observaron pasar volando cerca de ellos, eran unos 10, todos ellos con un sonido abrupto.

Inuyasha, quien se impresionó por el sonido de aquellos escandalosos animales, volvió a mirar a la chica. Aquella extraña flor se había marchitado en sus manos y su rostro mostró una expresión diferente. Una expresión de frialdad completa, combinada con odio y temor.

Dos sombras comenzaban a acercarse lenta y pavorosamente.

Tomaron forma.

La primera era la de un hombre. Un cabello negro y largo le caía por la espalda, su mirada no mostraba sentimiento alguno, quizá de soledad o frialdad. Se detuvo al ver al joven parado al lado de aquella mujer. Ese era el hombre al que Rin había nombrado hace unos minutos antes. Ese era Naraku.

La segunda sombra era una mujer. Era Kikyou, la que le había causado todos esos problemas. Estaba ahí, al lado de ese hombre, pero había algo raro en ella.

**Naraku: **De nuevo con esas rosas –mirando a la chica-

Kagome soltó la rosa marchita y miró hacia abajo.

**Naraku: **Así que has decidido venir hasta aquí –dirigiéndose ahora al muchacho-

**Inuyasha: **¿Por qué la tienes encadenada a ti?

Kikyou alzó su mirada hacia Inuyasha, ¿era posible que él pudiera ver las cadenas que la ataban a ese ser tan despreciable?

**Naraku: **Vaya, has podido ver las cadenas. Es increíble. Realmente me has sorprendido Inuyasha, veo que no eres tan diferente de tu hermano.

Inuyasha no dijo nada. Naraku sonrió un poco y luego sacó una llave de su traje. La introdujo en la cerradura de las cadenas y estas desaparecieron.

**Naraku: **Dejaré que tomes un poco de aire. Luego ya sabes que hacer...

Naraku se fue a la entrada de su castillo en la cual se perdió totalmente de vista.

Kikyou deslizó su mano derecha por su muñeca izquierda. Llevaba años siendo prisionera de Naraku, y las cadenas ya le estaban dejando su huella.

Miró a Kagome, quien seguía con su cabeza agachada y se acercó a ella. Le alzó el rostro y con un trozo de las ropas que llevaba le secó las lágrimas que rodaban por su mejilla.

Kagome ¿estaba llorando? ¿Era cierto lo que sus ojos veían? Inuyasha tenía muchas dudas que no le serían respondidas en ese momento. Así que después de todo no era mala persona, al igual que Kikyou. En ese instante quiso decir mucho, pero le era imposible romper esa escena tan tierna y a la vez tan triste.

Las hermanas dejaron atrás lo que estaban haciendo para mirar al chico, quien les perturbaba el momento.

**Kikyou: **¿y bien? –Con una mirada indagadora-

**Inuyasha: **¿y bien que?

**Kagome: **¿no sabes que es tonto responder una pregunta con otra?

**Inuyasha: **tu también lo estas haciendo...

Kagome gimoteó y se cruzó de brazos.

**Kikyou: **Basta de niñerías! Ahora chico, ¿dime por qué estas aquí?

**Inuyasha: **¿Qué no sabes? ¿No fue todo esto tu plan? O el plan de ese... –señalando por donde minutos antes de había ido Naraku-

**Kikyou: **¿Dé que hablas? –Mostrando un rostro de confusión-

¿Entonces ella no sabía nada? ¿Que estaba sucediendo?

Seguían las preguntas sin respuestas. Típico. Siempre sucedía, y odiaba estar lleno de dudas.

**Kagome: **ehh...Hermana. Te puedo decir algo...pero espero que no te enojes –con algo de preocupación al hablar-

**Kikyou: **Kagome, este no es el momento.

**Kagome: **Pero es algo importante.

**Kikyou: **Habla –sin inmutarse-

**Kagome: **Él esta aquí porque yo lo he traído

**Kikyou: **ya veo

Kikyou se va. Y al perderse en la vuelta para llegar a la entrada del castillo, se escuchó un gran estruendo.

**Inuyasha: **¿qué ha sido eso?

**Kagome: **Eso, eso es que mi hermana ha desahogado su furia –dando un suspiro- como me alegro de que no lo haga conmigo

Inuyasha se quedó observándola. Estaba tan diferente, se veía feliz. Se veía hermosa.

ɔ Continuará c


	13. Capitulo 13

ﻉ OSCURIDAD ﻉ

**Capitulo 13**

Inuyasha se quedó observándola. Estaba tan diferente, se veía feliz. Se veía hermosa.

**Kagome: **¿Qué tanto miras?

**Inuyasha: **Nada –volteándose-

Luego de unos minutos viendo el maravilloso rosal oscuro, Kagome rompió el silencio.

**Kagome: **Debo irme, mañana debes volver –Comenzando a dirigirse a la enorme puerta-

**Inuyasha: **Por qué debería volver...

**Kagome: **Se que lo harás –desaparece en la oscuridad del castillo-

Inuyasha se limitó a dar vuelta y dirigirse hacia la cabaña, en donde horas antes había despertado.

En otro lugar. En la otra dimensión. Dos personas conversaban, tras un largo tiempo de no haberse visto.

**¿?: **Jamás creí que volvería a verte, Sesshoumaru

**Sesshoumaru: **Yo cumplo lo que prometo.

La casa era algo vieja, pero ese fue su lugar de reunión. La reunión prohibida por sus padres. La reunión secreta. La reunión de amor.

Esa persona lo abrazó por la espalda, poco sorprendido Sesshoumaru se limitó a dar la vuelta y corresponder tal abrazo.

**¿?: **Has cambiado –soltando su corto cabello-

**Sesshoumaru: **Adiós. Kagura.

Le regaló un beso, de esos que él solo podía dar. Y se fue. Dejando a aquella mujer, solitaria, como había estado todos esos años, esperando por él. Kagura era su nombre. La mujer que le robó el corazón a Sesshoumaru. La mujer que aún seguiría esperando su regreso.

Inuyasha ya había llegado a la cabaña, pero estaba muy pensativo. Había llegado a otra dimensión, llevado por la mujer más hermosa que había conocido hasta ahora, claro, Sango también era hermosa, pero Kagome era diferente.

Tales pensamientos fueron esfumados al escuchar la voz de Kohaku.

**Kohaku: **Te has enamorado de ella, ¿no es así?

**Inuyasha: **¿qué te hace pensar eso?

**Rin: **Quizás la forma en que suspiras y diriges tu mirada hacia ese castillo es lo que te delata –Llega interrumpiendo aquella interesante conversación-

Inuyasha no dice nada, solo se dedica a entrar a la cabaña e ir a dormir, aunque en aquel extraño mundo no se conozca una exacta diferencia entre el día y la noche.

۩Continuará۩


	14. Chapter 14

ﻉ OSCURIDAD ﻉ

**Capitulo 14**

Inuyasha no dice nada, solo en dedica a entrar a la cabaña e ir a dormir, aunque en aquel extraño mundo no se conozca una exacta diferencia entre el día y la noche.

Se revolcaba en la cama en señal de tener una grave pesadilla. La mujer, quien observaba el sufrimiento de su hermana desde hace unos minutos, se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado. Le acarició la frente y comenzó a llamarla Kagome, despierta por favor

La chica en la cama no soñaba, más bien parecía estar viendo recuerdos. Recuerdos de cuando ella y su hermana jugaban con Sango y Miroku en aquel parquecito tan maravilloso en eso tiempos, pero toda esa belleza era perturbada por ese ser tan despreciable. Naraku.

Escuchó una voz, a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de....su hermana? Si, era la voz de Kikyou, estaba llamándola. Despertó.

**Kagome:** Hermana –jadeando por el terrible sueño que acababa de tener-

**Kikyou: **Me alegra que despertaras –regalándole una hermosa sonrisa-

Kagome se levantó y le correspondió la sonrisa. Caminó hasta la ventana y vio el hermoso paisaje que se divisaba desde allí. Estaba en un lugar hermoso, sin embargo era muy sombrío.

Inuyasha se levantó y se arregló el cabello. Hace varios días que no iba a su casa, al parecer 4 o 5. Ya no recordaba.

¿Cómo estaba su madre? ¿Estaría preocupada? Que pregunta tan estúpida. ¡Claro que estaba preocupada! Una madre siempre se preocupa por su hijo. Realmente extrañaba sentir los besos de su madre al llegar a casa, aunque en aquellos días los odiase. Extrañaba mucho a su madre, a su padre, a Sango, a Miroku y hasta a Sesshoumaru...

Salió de la cabaña, y se percató de que Rin y Kohaku se encontraban parados al lado de la puerta.

**Inuyasha: **¿No durmieron?

**Rin: **No se nos permite dormir estando tú aquí –bostezando-

**Kohaku: **Debemos vigilar que no te suceda nada

Inuyasha no dijo nada. Siguió su camino y de nuevo se dirigía al castillo.

**Rin: **¿De nuevo va a visitar a la Señorita Kagome? –viendo como Inuyasha seguía su camino en dirección al castillo-

Kohaku entró a la cabaña dejando a Rin hablando sola.

**Rin: **Espera, ¿qué haces? –Siguiéndolo-

**Kohaku: **Voy a dormir. Tú también deberías hacerlo. Lo necesitas.

Inuyasha se encontraba viendo el portón del enorme castillo, dudoso de la decisión de entrar o no, pero aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

**¿?: **Te lo dije –mientras olía una de sus rosas-

**Inuyasha: **Kagome....... ¿qué...qué me habías dicho? –Volviendo en sí-

**Kagome: **Te lo dije. Sabía que de todos modos vendrías

Kagome abrió la gigantesca puerta, y comenzó a caminar mientras que era seguida por Inuyasha.

A su paso, Kagome iba dejando un pequeño rastro de pétalos negros, era algo mágico.

Llegaron a un comedor, en donde Naraku estaba sentado en una de las tantas sillas que había allí. Estaba comiendo.

Inuyasha se percató de que Kikyou estaba a su lado, y de nuevo estaba encadenada.

۩Continuará۩


	15. Capitulo 15

ﻉ OSCURIDAD ﻉ

**Capitulo 15**

Inuyasha se percató de que Kikyou estaba a su lado, y de nuevo estaba encadenada.

**Naraku: **Inuyasha, ya has llegado –limpiándose la boca con una servilleta- por favor, siéntate, estaba a la mitad del desayuno, pero acompáñanos.

Inuyasha no se sentó, sólo dijo que tenía sed, así que Naraku mandó a Kagome a traer un poco de agua para el invitado.

Inuyasha recibió el vaso con agua, y bebió. Luego de un minuto Naraku le volvió a hablar.

**Naraku: **Inuyasha… quise que vinieras para poder decirte que vivieras aquí, en mi castillo.

**Inuyasha: **¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

**Naraku: **Te dejaré que lo pienses. Kagome.

**Kagome: **Si –Haciendo una pequeña inclinación- Por favor sígame –dirigiéndose a Inuyasha-

Inuyasha no dudó en seguir a Kagome. Salieron de ahí y cruzaron un largo pasillo. Luego salieron a un hermoso jardín de rosas azules.

**Inuyasha: **Vaya…que lindas son…

Inuyasha se acercó a un botón que estaba a punto de florecer, lo tocó y este se convirtió en una hermosa rosa.

**Kagome: **-pegándole en la mano- No las toques. ¿Qué no has aprendido?

**Inuyasha: **Lo siento. ¿Este jardín también es tuyo?

**Kagome: **No. Es de mi hermana. Ella lo cuida mucho.

El silencio reinó durante unos minutos. Inuyasha se limitó a divagar mientras se quedaba embriagado por aquel paisaje, pero aquella dulce voz le interrumpió tales pensamientos.

**Kagome: **y… ¿qué decidiste?

**Inuyasha: **¿sobre qué? –confundido-

**Kagome: **Si que eres olvidadizo, pues sobre lo que te dijo Naraku.

**Inuyasha: **Aún….no he decidido nada. ¿Qué me dices tu, quieres que me quede? –Mientras se le acercaba- o…qué me vaya –Muy cerca, rostro a rostro-

**Kagome: **-sonrojada- este…yo….

**¿?: **¿Se divierten ?

Una voz muy conocida se escuchó algo cerca, causando que se separaran rápidamente.

**Kagome: **¿Ki…kyou?

**Inuyasha: **¿Qué haces aquí? –Mirándola con cara de terror-

**Kikyou: **¿Qué le estabas haciendo a mi hermana?!

**Inuyasha: **eh?

**Kikyou: **Responde!!

**Kagome: **Hermana. Disculpa. ¿Naraku mandó a llamar?

**Kikyou: **-suspira- Si. –Se voltea y susurra- pero de esta no se salvan.

Kagome comenzó a seguir a su hermana, al igual que lo hizo Inuyasha.

Esta vez no se dirigían al comedor. Iban hacia lo que parecía una biblioteca. Ahí estaba Naraku, sentado en un gran sillón, leyendo un libro titulado "_El amor es para tontos", _el cual cerró cuando vio a las jóvenes llegar con el invitado.

**Naraku: **Inuyasha. Y, ¿que has decidido? –dejando el libro en la mesita de al lado-

**Inuyasha: **Yo…aún no he decidido nada…

**Naraku: **Comprendo –con una cara de tristeza- bueno, te doy hasta mañana para que me respondas, por hoy solo quédate a dormir

**Inuyasha: **Pero yo no… -es interrumpido-

**Naraku: **Nada de peros mi querido invitado, te vas a quedar y punto, Kagome te mostrará donde vas a dormir

¿Ese realmente era Naraku? ¿Ese era el ser tan despreciable que se había imaginado según lo que Sango le contó? ¿Realmente ese era ese ser?

Una voz lo sacó de su rutina de hacerse preguntas, entonces se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la habitación en donde dormiría.

**Kagome: **Inuyasha, Inuyasha! ¿Te sientes bien? –mirándolo preocupadamente-

**Inuyasha: **Si, si…. Estoy bien, solo estaba pensando –sonriendo-

**Kagome: **Oh vaya!!! Sonríes!! –con un tono sarcástico-

**Inuyasha: **Que graciosa ¬¬

Kagome se rió por unos segundos, para luego hablar con Inuyasha, quien estaba muy enojado.

**Kagome: **-tomando un poco de aire- ¿quieres ir a mi jardín?

**Inuyasha: **si claro, al menos las flores no se reirán de mí –con un tono sarcástico-

Caminaron por los pasillos del enorme castillo, pero Inuyasha iba concentrado en su acompañante, mientras ella le hablaba de quien sabe cuantas cosas.

Al llegar al jardín se sentó a observar cada una de esas flores oscuras, que con mucho cuidado Kagome iba regando.

Estaba tan distraído, que no vio el momento en que Kagome se sentó a su lado.

**Kagome: **¿Qué te preocupa?

**Inuyasha: **Muchas cosas –dijo sin mirarla-

Kagome puso su mano en frente de él, y le obsequió una de sus rosas.

**Kagome: **Esta no se marchitará tan fácil –sonriéndole- no te preocupes, todo tiene una solución…

Inuyasha recibió la rosa y de nuevo se quedó pensativo, Kagome se fue, pero él no lo notó, de nuevo divagaba, pensaba en toda su vida allá en el otro mundo. Cómo extrañaba su vida. Ahora no sabía que hacer, no sabía si en realidad Sesshoumaru iría en su ayuda o si se quedaría ahí para siempre.

De repente vio a un niño llorando, corrió a ayudarlo, pero al cabo de unos segundos este se desvanecía.

Comenzó a sentir mucho frío, y…abrió los ojos, aún tenía aquella rosa en la mano. Miró a su alrededor y todo era blanco.

¿Blanco? ¿Nieve? Fue todo lo que se le vino a la mente. Dónde rayos estaba

Se paró con dificultad y comenzó a caminar ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Comenzó a gritar el nombre de Kagome, pero lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de un fuerte viento.

Pronto el ambiente se tornó más helado, y cayó de rodillas ¿Cómo es que estaba haciendo tanto frío, en dónde estaba, qué era ese lugar?

Preguntas y más preguntas le surgían de su mente, hasta llegó a pensar en sí iba morir o no.

A lo lejos divisó el rostro de una hermosa joven, quien posó sus labios atrevidamente en los de él, pero al segundo, luego de sonrojarse, logró recuperar el calor necesario para sobrevivir.

Después de esto, la misteriosa chica lo ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó hacia una puerta que apareció de la nada.

۩Continuará۩

Oh, gracias por los comentarios n_n Tardé demasiado en publicar la continuación xD Disculpen. Pero bueno, aquí traigo otra….y amm, no Nadja-chan sólo Kikyou es la encadenada xD.


	16. Capitulo 16

ﻉ OSCURIDAD ﻉ

**Capitulo 16**

Después de esto, la misteriosa chica lo ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó hacia una puerta que apareció de la nada.

Los dos cruzaron por aquella puerta y fue entonces cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en una de las habitaciones del castillo, y al cruzar aquella puerta llegaron al pasillo en donde tres puertas más allá se encontraba su habitación.

**Chica: **¿Que hacías en mi habitación? –Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-

**Inuyasha: **Yo…ni siquiera sé cómo llegué ahí! –reprochándole-

**Chica: **No lo vuelvas a hacer, podrías morir si vuelves a entrar ahí!

La chica misteriosa de hermosos labios abrió la puerta y estaba dispuesta a entrar, pero fue detenida por la voz del joven.

**Inuyasha: **¿Cómo te llamas?

**Chica: -**sin mirarlo- Me conocen como la diosa del invierno.

Diciendo esto, la chica entró, perdiéndose en la helada habitación.

La chica era del mismo tamaño de Kagome, un poco más bajita que Inuyasha. De cabello largo, y del mismo color inimaginable del de Inuyasha, con un par de ojos muy negros y hermosos labios…

Los pensamientos del joven fueron interrumpidos por Kagome, quien ya hace unos minutos había llegado al pasillo.

**Kagome: **Así que te robó un beso –con una sonrisa-

**Inuyasha: **¿Qué? –Como si no entendiera nada-

**Kagome: **¿Me das uno a mí también? -acercándosele acosadoramente-

**Inuyasha: **¿Que estas diciendo? –Pegándose a la pared, como un conejo indefenso-

Kagome estaba a punto de besarlo, cuando una voz se escuchó muy cerca de ellos.

**¿?: **¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!!!!

Era Kikyou, rayos, y esto se ponía interesante. Fue todo lo que pasó por la mente de Inuyasha.

**Kagome: **Hermana, je je, no….no estábamos haciendo nada malo –con una sonrisa nerviosa-

**Kikyou: **-mirando a Inuyasha- ¿Por qué acosas a mi hermana?! Dime…ya son novios, porque si no lo son no deberían estar besándose de esa manera!!! –Señalándolo- Te prohíbo estar cerca de ella, hasta que no te le declares formalmente!!!!

Kikyou se fue furiosa, y se llevó a Kagome, mientras que Inuyasha suspiraba y entraba a su habitación, para luego tirarse en la cama que había allí.

Por lo menos dormiría más cómodo que en esa cabaña…cabaña…Rin…Kohaku, que estarían pensando, de seguro lo regañarían por no haberles dicho que se quedaría en ese enorme castillo.

Y con estos pensamientos logró quedarse dormido, además de intentar olvidar a la "diosa del invierno" y a Kagome, que por alguna razón actuaba de esa extraña forma.

º•º•º•º•º•

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos, tremendamente desesperado, había tenido una pesadilla, en donde su madre moría, pero se consoló al saber que todo era causado por su subconsciente. Se levantó y abrió la ventana.

**Inuyasha: **-sonriendo vagamente- hmm, oscuro como siempre…me empieza a parecer lindo…

Él se alejó lentamente de la ventana y comenzó a cruzar por la enorme habitación, y notó que había un espejo a su izquierda, se quedó mirándolo durante un minuto, y luego se aproximó para poder mirarse, nos es que fuera aficionado a mirarse al espejo, pero hace mucho que no lo hacía, y notó algo que realmente le llamó la atención, su cabello, ¿adonde había ido su largo y plateado cabello? Ahora lo tenía corto, y negro, como cualquier otro chico normal lo tendría; no se preocupó tanto por eso, y recordó de nuevo el tiempo que ya llevaba ahí, dos semanas ni siquiera un mes... Al parecer, el tiempo no tenía ninguna clase de prisa.

Salió de la habitación, y miró el pasillo. No había nadie, así que intentó entrar de nuevo a la habitación de la diosa del invierno, pero recordó sus palabras: "_No_ _lo vuelvas a hacer, podrías morir si vuelves a entrar ahí!" _ Después de todo tenía razón, el frío no lo podría resistir y quizás ella no tendría ánimos de volverlo a salvar con un beso.

Recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar al comedor, allí se encontraba Naraku desayunando.

**Naraku: **Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí. Inuyasha, ¿deseas acompañarme?

**Inuyasha: **No gracias, preferiría ir a leer un libro –dándose la vuelta-

Naraku con un gesto de desagrado terminó de tomar su té y le respondió a su querido, pero molesto invitado.

**Naraku: **Adelante, pero no desorganices nada

Inuyasha se dirigió a la biblioteca en la que había estado ayer, abrió las puertas y allí estaba Kikyou, estaba en el sillón en el que había visto a Naraku leyendo, al parecer se encontraba dormida. Se acercó un poco y notó que estaba encadenada al sillón; se encontraba apunto de intentar quitarle las cadenas, pero ella despertó.

**Kikyou: **¿Pensabas engañar a mi hermanita? –mirándolo fríamente-

**Inuyasha: **-algo sonrojado- De qué hablas, solo vine a leer un libro

**Kikyou: **Tengo cara de libro ¬¬

**Inuyasha: **¿Estas loca?

**Kikyou: **¬¬ Entonces ¿por qué me estabas mirando de esa forma?

**Inuyasha: **Sólo quería intentar quitarte las cadenas, pero como veo que no necesitas mi ayuda, entonces veré que libro puedo leer –comenzando a buscar un libro corto-

**Kikyou: **Da igual, de todos modos no habrías podido liberarme… -con una mirada algo triste-

**Inuyasha: **¿Por qué? –Aún concentrado en su búsqueda-

**Kikyou: **Estas cadenas son mágicas, solo él tiene la llave, solo él la puede hacer aparecer –suspirando- además yo le hice una promesa…

**Inuyasha: **¿Qué clase de promesa? –Sacando un libro, que al parecer era el más corto que había allí-

**Kikyou: **Le prometí que le sería leal, todo el tiempo que él quisiera a cambio de que no lastimara a Kagome

**Inuyasha: **Ya veo –abriendo el libro en la última página para saber cuantas tenía-

**Kikyou: **¿Siempre eres así de insoportable? –Intentando observar que era lo que hacía-

**Inuyasha: **Casi siempre, el resto de veces soy más que insoportable –con un tono de sarcasmo, y luego dijo algo más para si mismo- tiene 400 páginas, pero lo leeré…creo que hay demasiado tiempo

Inuyasha buscó un lugar para sentarse y comenzó a leer el libro titulado _"No todo es lo que parece" _

Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que Inuyasha se había sentado a leer, y Kikyou aún seguía allí sentada, tan aburrida como siempre, al parecer ya no podía contener más el silencio.

**Kikyou: **¿Interesante? –Refiriéndose al libro-

**Inuyasha: **Si –Sin despegar sus ojos de la página 200- Muy interesante…

El silencio volvió a reinar durante unos minutos más, hasta que Inuyasha cerró el libro y se recostó en el suelo y comenzó a mirar la pequeña ventana que se encontraba arriba, muy arriba suyo.

**Inuyasha: **Sango te extraña mucho.

**Kikyou: **Al menos alguien me recuerda. Y, ¿eres amigo de Sango? –mirando la lámpara que alumbraba su sentar-

**Inuyasha: **Pues ahora si, pero antes fui su novio

Al decir esto, la gran puerta se abrió.

۩Continuará۩


	17. Capitulo 17

ﻉ OSCURIDAD ﻉ

**Capitulo 17**

Al decir esto, la gran puerta se abrió.

Naraku entró agriadamente y le mandó una mirada de irritación a Inuyasha, quien de inmediato se levantó y dejó el libro donde lo había encontrado.

**Inuyasha: **Permiso –dijo, y salió de la biblioteca-

Naraku vio salir a Inuyasha y luego miró a Kikyou, quien aún se encontraba allí sentada, entonces sacó una llave dorada de su bolsillo y la desencadenó.

Kikyou le lanzó una mirada de indiferencia y salió de la biblioteca para dirigirse a su habitación, para peinar un poco su largo cabello, adoraba hacerlo, era lo único que había hecho desde que se encontraba en ese frío mundo.

Inuyasha caminaba hacía el jardín de Kagome, le encantaban esas rosas, y quizás la dueña de estas estaría allí. Al llegar, como lo predijo, allí estaba Kagome, tan linda como siempre.

**Inuyasha: **Hola

**Kagome: **Te ves diferente. Qué le pasó a tu hermoso cabello? –mirándolo tiernamente-

**Inuyasha: **No….no lo sé –sonrojándose un poco-

Kagome se río y lo tomó de la mano, arrastrándolo hacia el interior del castillo.

**Inuyasha: **Espera, que haces!

**Kagome: **Quiero que me acompañes, iré a visitar a mi nana.

**Inuyasha: **Visitar? Pero si no hay ninguna casa cercana…

**Kagome: **Hmm, tienes razón, además de la cabaña de tus amigos, la casa más cercana se encuentra a 100 Km. de distancia más o menos…

Kagome llegó hasta el final del pasillo, donde todo estaba más oscuro, abrió una puerta y allí ahí había muchas cosas viejas y en especial había otra puerta que no pertenecía a nada pues solo estaba allí en la mitad de todo el polvo… Kagome sacó una llave plateada y la abrió, una resplandeciente luz y un empujón por parte de Kagome. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba en otro lugar de ese extraño mundo.

Inuyasha observó todo el lugar, y todo estaba desolado, excepto por una cabaña al frente suyo…

**Kagome: **Espérame aquí, iré a avisarle a mi nana…

Inuyasha aún atontado por el extraño viaje afirmó con la cabeza.

Kagome entró apurada a la vieja casa, era pequeña, pero perfecta para una sola persona.

**Kagome: **Nana!!! –gritando después de haber entrado-

Una vieja señora salió de lo que parecía ser una cocina, tenía el cabello bastante envejecido, pero muy bien tratado, uno de sus ojos tenía un parche, y era algo baja de estatura.

**Nana: **Calma niña no tienes que gritar –abrazándola- oh me tenías abandonada –riendo- pensé que no vendrías

**Kagome: **Sabes que yo no dejaría de visitarte –correspondiéndole el abrazo- te quiero mucho

**Nana: **oh ya mi niña….y bien…tienes algo que decirme?

**Kagome: **Si! –muy alegre- He traído al muchacho del que te hablé…recuerdas? Al que tuve que traer por órdenes de Naraku…

**Nana: **Oh si, si…lo recuerdo…bueno pues hazlo pasar –sonriendo- quiero conocer al que tiene así a mi niña

**Kagome: **-sonrojada y yendo hasta la puerta- Inuyasha, ven…ya puedes entrar

Inuyasha entró lentamente en aquella casa y cuando vio a aquella señora se quedó petrificado, ella, quien al ver al muchacho casi lloró de la felicidad, y corrió a abrazarlo.

**Nana: **De verdad eres tú?! –abrazándolo fuertemente- Mi Inuyasha querido!!

**Inuyasha: **-correspondiéndole el abrazo- Jamás creí verte aquí abuela

Kagome estaba impresionada, ¿cómo así que abuela? Es decir, ¿ellos ya se conocían? Mientras que la escena cariñosa ya llegaba a su fin.

**Kaede: **Te pasa algo Kagome? Te veo algo inquieta…

**Kagome: **Lo…siento nana, es que….

**Kaede: **Oh si….siéntate, te contaré todo. Tu también Inuyasha, siéntate y esperan aquí, les traeré un poco de agua –mientras se iba a la cocina-

**Inuyasha: **No te preocupes por esto…Kaede es mi abuela

**Kagome: **Pero, nunca me lo dijo…

Kaede llegaba, y traía dos vasos con agua, se los dios a cada uno y se sentó para poder seguir con la conversación.

**Kaede: **Mi niña, no te lo dije porque simplemente pensé que al joven que traerías no era mi nieto…puede que fuera una coincidencia, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo contrario.

Kagome bebió toda el agua de su vaso, mientras que Inuyasha lo dejó a un lado, nunca le había gustado el agua y no tenía porque gustarle ahora.

**Kaede: **Veo que no has cambiado nada –refiriéndose a Inuyasha-

Inuyasha no respondió y le dedicó una observación detallada a la casa, tanto así, que notó la pequeña e indefensa araña que se posicionaba en una porcelana.

**Kaede: **Los dejaré solos muchachos, cocinaré algo para ustedes –sonriéndoles y yendo a la cocina-

Luego de varios minutos de que Kaede se fuera, Kagome por fin rompió el hielo.

**Kagome: **Me contaron que estuviste en la habitación de Kanna

**Inuyasha: **Kanna?

**Kagome: **Si, la diosa del invierno –sonriéndole- es que ella no le dice su nombre a todo el mundo

**Inuyasha: **Ya veo….pero a que te refieres con "me contaron", tu estuviste ahí, que no lo recuerdas?

**Kagome: **De que hablas? Yo no estuve allí…esa noche tuve que ir a la Tierra por ordenes de Naraku

**Inuyasha: **Pero…yo te vi –increpando-

**Kagome: **Pues no se si estabas soñando, pero no, no estuve ahí, como te dije, estuve en la Tierra, completando mi trabajo.

Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a seguir con esta discusión, pues cómo era posible que ella estuviera diciendo que no estuvo, cuando ese día intentó besarlo.

Fue interrumpido por Kaede, quien ya venía con dos platos en donde había un poco de arroz y algo más, no se veía para nada apetitoso, sin embargo Kagome e Inuyasha lo probaron de inmediato, pues los dos sabían perfectamente como era la comida de la vieja mujer, que a pesar de su aspecto, era deliciosa.

**Kaede: **-Mientras los veía comer- Oh mi muchacho, ¿que pasó con tu lindo cabello? –Acariciándole su cabello negro- Y también los has cortado…con lo lindo que era

**Inuyasha: **Kaede, yo no le he hecho nada, anoche aún lo tenía largo, y esta mañana ya no….es algo que no comprendo, y que no puedo hacer nada para solucionar

Inuyasha miró su plato que ahora se encontraba vacío y tomó el agua del vaso que minutos antes había dejado a un lado.

**Kagome: **Ya es hora de volver –Dijo levantándose y llevando el plato a la cocina-

Inuyasha se levantó, no pronunció palabra alguna, Kagome fue hasta la puerta y se despidió de Kaede.

**Kagome: **Adiós Nana, no sé cuando vuelva, pero lo haré. –Dándole un beso en la mejilla-

**Kaede: **Siempre lo haces mi niña. Adiós Inuyasha, espero que no me olvides muchacho.

**Inuyasha: **No te preocupes abuela, no lo haré.

Inuyasha salió muy apurado. Kagome no entendía su actitud, pero en esos momentos, solo le interesaba llegar al castillo, así que alcanzó a Inuyasha y abrió la puerta que allí estaba en la mitad de la nada, y como horas antes ya estaban en el castillo.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo siguió su camino y llegó hasta su habitación, para encerrarse.

۩Continuará۩


	18. Capitulo 18

ﻉ OSCURIDAD ﻉ

**Capitulo 18**

Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo siguió su camino y llegó hasta su habitación, para encerrarse.

Kagome se encontraba confundida. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Es decir, ¿Por qué de un momento a otro se comportaba así? De una cosa si estaba segura, no se quedaría con la duda.

Inmediatamente sacó la llave maestra que Naraku le había dado para abrir solo las puertas del castillo y la introdujo lentamente en el orificio de la cerradura, al abrir la puerta allí estaba Inuyasha, sentado en la cama, y tapando su rostro con las manos.

**Kagome: **¿Inuyasha? –Pronunció el nombre tímidamente- Te…sientes bien?

Kagome se acercó muy despacio hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha, le acarició el cabello, aunque no era el mismo lindo cabello plateado y largo, pero aún así era lindo.

**Inuyasha: **Qué haces aquí? –Aún con el rostro tapado-

Kagome no respondió al instante, primero se arreglo un poco el vestido y se sentó a su lado.

**Kagome: **Por qué estas triste? –Intentando levantar su rostro, cosa que no logró fácilmente-

**Inuyasha: **-Rindiéndose ante la lucha de Kagome, y levantando su rostro- No lo estoy…

**Kagome: **Entonces ¿Por qué lloras? –Secando una pequeña lágrima tímida que bajaba por el rostro del muchacho-

Inuyasha volteó su rostro y no dijo nada, pero Kagome se sentó al otro lado para que la viera a los ojos.

**Kagome: **Puedes confiar en mi Inuyasha, no le contaré a nadie si es lo que temes… -Mirándolo tristemente-

**Inuyasha: **No lo se…

**Kagome: **¿No sabes que? –Confundida-

**Inuyasha: **No se porque lloro, solo quise hacerlo y ya.

Inuyasha se paró y limpió las pocas lágrimas que ya habían dejado huella en su rostro, luego se acercó al espejo y se arregló un poco el cabello.

**Kagome: **No te preocupes por tu hermoso cabello, algún día volverá… lo sé…. –Levantándose- Bueno, con tu permiso –Haciendo una leve reverencia- Nos vemos luego

Kagome caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y al cruzarla la cerró suavemente. Inuyasha quedó mirando el reflejo de la puerta en el espejo y quizás esperaba ver algo más.

º•º•º•º•

La tercera semana por fin empezaba a concluir. Una época de fuertes vientos se comenzaba a notar, una época bastante extraña….pues en Oscuridad, al parecer las cosas serían para bien o para mal…

Kagome se encontraba en su jardín, muy pensativa mientras regaba y les hacía cumplidos a sus bellas flores… Desprendió una de las rosas y la olió.

**Kagome: **Tú vendrás conmigo pequeña –escondiéndola en sus ropajes-

Kagome se despidió de sus plantas, mientras se dirigía al castillo y dejando la regadera en donde la pudiera encontrar para poder usarla al día siguiente. Caminó lenta y delicadamente, mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos, tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se encontraba al frente suyo, y chocó.

**Kagome: **Oh, lo siento…. –Mirando el rostro de la persona con la cual chocó- Inuyasha…

Inuyasha la miró sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

**Kagome: **Estas bien? Te sucede algo? Necesitas al…-Fue interrumpida-

**Inuyasha: **No hagas tantas preguntas, me encuentro bien…. Sólo estaba dando un paseo por el castillo.

**Kagome: **Ya veo –Sonriéndole- Quieres que te acompañe?

**Inuyasha: **Como quieras

Inuyasha comenzó a caminar al lado de Kagome mientras recorrían el enorme castillo. Llegaron una habitación muy amplia, que se encontraba en el segundo piso, estaba muy bien decorada, pero al parecer nadie dormía allí.

**Inuyasha: **De quién es esta habitación?

**Kagome: **Hmm, antiguamente era de una mujer…creo que la hermana de Naraku, pero no se quién era o es…la verdad no la conozco.

**Inuyasha: **Ya veo….pero ¿por qué me has traído aquí?

**Kagome: **-Abriendo la puerta que daba al mirador- Desde aquí hay una hermosa vista…cuando quieras puedes venir a despejarte un rato.

Kagome se paró en el mirador y entonces Inuyasha recordó la primera noche en que la vio, con el hermoso vestido, y la luna acompañando el momento.

**Kagome: **¿Sucede algo? –Volteándose para ver a Inuyasha-

**Inuyasha: **Ah? –Volviendo a la realidad- Oh lo siento, estaba recordando algo

Kagome sonrió y haló a Inuyasha hacia el mirador para que él también disfrutara de la enorme belleza que se podía apreciar desde allí.

Inuyasha se dejó arrastrar por la chica, y cuando vio el paisaje se quedó impresionado… Era algo especial, no era de esos paisajes que pintan en los cuadros, era algo diferente, algo que no podría ser pintado puesto que su belleza no podría ser totalmente pasmada en un lienzo.

De un momento a otro esa felicidad que sintió al ver aquel panorama se dispersó por todo el lugar, quedando así la fría melancolía.

Inuyasha no supo que hacer en ese momento, parecía que ella estaba a punto de llorar y no sabía que decirle para que no lo hiciera.

**Kagome: **¿Lo recuerdas? –Sin mirarlo-

**Inuyasha: **¿Recordar que? –Mirándola algo confundido-

**Kagome: **No, nada –Mirándolo y sonriendo- Naraku ya debe haber regresado, ya debo irme

Inuyasha vio como Kagome cruzó esa puerta, prácticamente corriendo. Se quedó mirando allí por un tiempo más, quizás esperaba que volviera ella de nuevo y estuviera a su lado, pero no sucedió así.

Kagome bajaba rápidamente, estuvo a punto de llorar, pero no lo hizo. Al llegar al comedor no vio a Naraku, así que decidió ir hasta la biblioteca, de seguro estaría allí leyendo su libro preferido.

Abrió la puerta precipitadamente y allí estaba Naraku, apunto de encadenar a Kikyou.

**Kagome: **¿Qué estás haciendo? –Con una mirada de terror- ¿Para qué son esas cadenas?

Naraku escuchó con mucha atención lo que decía Kagome, ¿Había dicho…cadenas? ¿Era posible que ella las estuviera viendo?

Kikyou por su parte se llenó de terror, ahora que su hermanita había visto las cadenas, no sabría de qué era capaz Naraku.

۩Continuará۩


	19. Capitulo 19

ﻉ OSCURIDAD ﻉ

**Capitulo 19**

Kikyou por su parte se llenó de terror, ahora que su hermanita había visto las cadenas, no sabría de qué era capaz Naraku.

**Naraku:** Kagome –Sonriendo y desapareciendo las cadenas de sus manos- ¿De qué hablas pequeña?

Naraku puso una mano en la frente de Kagome, lo cual hizo que esta se desmayara, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, en donde Kagome dormía.

**Naraku: **Tienes suerte, tendrás la noche libre –Dijo mientras subía seguido por Kikyou-

Kikyou abrió la puerta y Naraku entró, dejando a Kagome en la cama.

**Naraku: **No despertará hasta mañana, por eso hoy te dejaré dormir en tu cama, no quiero que le cuentes nada.

Naraku se va, con su andar de caballero. Y comenzó a dirigirse hacia las escaleras, leería un libro, pues necesitaba de alguna manera tranquilizar su enojo, sin embargo se detuvo y dirigió su mirada hacia esa habitación, la puerta estaba abierta ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Quién rayos estaba ahí? Su enojo se comenzaba a esparcir, pero debía controlarse, no quería que sucediera algo indebido. Cuando por fin llegó, ahí se encontraba ese mocoso, tal vez haberlo traído al castillo había sido un error.

**Naraku: **Inuyasha –Disfrazando su enojo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Inuyasha:** Nada, realmente, solo quise explorar el castillo, y me encontré con esta habitación –Caminando hasta él, quien estaba en la puerta y observando el mirador- Tiene una vista realmente preciosa

Inuyasha cruzó la puerta y la cerró, dejado a Naraku solo, en esa habitación, se encontraba ¿llorando? Hmm, ese hombre era demasiado extraño, pero lloraba de rabia, o de tristeza.

Naraku se limitó a limpiar su rostro con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo, y vio con desprecio esa habitación, la cama, el mirador, y en especial un cuadro que se encontraba colgado en la oscuridad de la habitación, difícil a la vista de los demás, pero el sabía muy bien donde estaba, él mismo lo había colgado. Abrió la puerta y salió de aquella habitación tan perfumada, pero antes de cerrarla balbuceó unas cuantas palabras…

**Naraku: **Una vista realmente preciosa…si no fuese arruinada por tu estúpida culpa…Kagura…

º•º•º•º•

Inuyasha bajaba lentamente las escaleras, esa noche no la tomaría en ese castillo, iría a ver a Kohaku y a Rin, que de seguro estarían furiosos. Cruzó el jardín, y le dio una última mirada, le encantaba ver esas rosas… se quedó por un momento más, como si ellas le dijeran que no se fuese.

Él se agachó para tocar una de ellas, pero una vos femenina impidió tal acto.

**¿?: **No las toques, ¿que no te ha dicho que no lo hagas?

**Inuyasha: **Kikyou –Con algo de asombro- Disculpa…creí que no había nadie mirándome

**Kikyou: **¿Ya te vas?

**Inuyasha: **Si, iba a la cabaña…debo… -Es interrumpido-

**Kikyou: **¿Por qué no vas mañana? No creo que ellos se molesten por otro día más que estés aquí

Kikyou se dio la vuelta e Inuyasha le siguió, pensó que tal vez ella tenía razón, así que se dirigió a la habitación que le habían asignado, y se dedicó a pensar.

Mientras tanto, Kikyou se dirigió a su habitación, debía dormir allí puesto que Kagome podría despertar y no quería preocuparla.

º•º•º•º•

Otro día más comenzaba. Otro día más en ese lugar. Y ya faltaba poco para que Sesshoumaru estuviera allí.

Inuyasha se levantó y como siempre se dirigió a la ventana, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Kagome por su parte comenzaba a abrir los ojos, hasta que algo le pasó por la mente, como si un rayo hubiera caído, se le vino a la mente aquella imagen en que Naraku le ponía cadenas a su hermana.

**Kagome: **Kikyou –Susurró y se levantó de inmediato-

Estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo para pedirle una explicación a Naraku, pero todo eso se esfumó en cuanto vio a su hermana dormida en la cama contigua a la suya.

**Kagome: **¿Kikyou? –Volvió a decir, pero esta vez en forma de pregunta-

**Kikyou: **¿Hmm?

Kikyou se volteó aún con los ojos adormilados. Al ver a su hermana allí parada junto a su cama le asustó un poco, provocando que se le quitara el sueño y que se levantara despeinada, cosa que ella odiaba.

**Kikyou: **¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Necesitas algo? –Casi sin tomar aire-

**Kagome: **_*¿Habrá sido un sueño?* _Veamos… -Haciendo cuenta con sus dedos- Nada, no y no –Sonriendo- Deberías peinarte

Kikyou miró a Kagome y después se dirigió a tomarse un baño, a pesar de que Kagome interrumpiera su sueño, había dormido muy bien, pues hace mucho no lo hacía en su cama.

Después de que Kikyou se vistiera, se fue puesto que Naraku estaría buscándola y Kagome tomó un baño para luego dirigirse a apreciar sus hermosas rosas. Al llegar vio que alguien ya estaba allí…

**Kagome: **¿Te enamoraste de mis rosas, querido Inuyasha? –Sonriéndole-

**Inuyasha: **Tal vez –Mirándola de reojo-

Inuyasha comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cabaña que se veía a lo lejos.

**Kagome: **¿Te vas?

**Inuyasha: **Así es… iré a la cabaña, deben estar preocupados… -Mirando hacia el horizonte-

**Kagome: **¿Puedo acompañarte? –Algo dudosa-

**Inuyasha: **Claro, pero…Naraku –Ahora mirando el castillo con preocupación-

**Kagome: **No creo que haya problema…

**Inuyasha: **Entonces vamos

Los dos partieron, mientras que eran vistos por Naraku desde el castillo…

۩Continuará۩


	20. Capitulo 20

† **OSCURIDAD †**

**Capitulo 20**

Los dos partieron, mientras que eran vistos por Naraku desde el castillo…

Inuyasha iba sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras que Kagome iba viendo el camino…no había mucho que ver, pero era la primera vez que pasaba por ahí.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la cabaña, Kagome se quedó afuera, al lado de un viejo árbol que estaba seco por completo, mientras de Inuyasha entró.

Dentro de la cabaña estaba muy oscuro, bueno era de esperarse, pues la puerta se encontraba cubierta por una especie de cortina de paja y no había ventanas.

**Inuyasha: **¿Rin, Kohaku? Ya he vuelto

Inuyasha forzaba un poco su vista, pues veía una silueta, pero no había respuesta alguna. Luego de unos segundos, una voz se escuchó, proveniente de aquella silueta…

**¿?: **Ellos no están aquí, han ido a buscarte, les dije que te necesitaba…

Inuyasha se asombró de escuchar esa voz, pero después de unos momentos de perplejidad habló…

**Inuyasha: **¿Sesshoumaru?

**Sesshoumaru: **¿Estar tanto tiempo aquí te ha quitado la costumbre de saludar?

**Inuyasha: **Huh, tan arrogante como siempre…

Inuyasha salió siendo, prácticamente, empujado por Sesshoumaru, quién al ver a Kagome, emitió un sentimiento de desprecio…

**Sesshoumaru: **Has traído a tu amiga hasta aquí –Levantado una ceja-

**Inuyasha: **¿Te molesta?

**Sesshoumaru: **En lo absoluto… -Mirando con bastante impresión el árbol junto a ella- ¿Qué le has hecho al árbol?

Kagome volteó a mirar para saber de quién era la voz que le hablaba…

**Kagome: **Sólo lo toqué

El árbol estaba frondoso, mientras claramente se podían ver las insólitas flores salir de sus capullos.

Sesshoumaru dejó de mirar el árbol y comenzó a hablar con Inuyasha, quien aún estaba entretenido con tal espectáculo.

**Sesshoumaru: **¿Por qué no esperaste aquí?

**Inuyasha: **Porque no quise, y ahora solo venia a decirles a Kohaku y a Rin que me encontraba bien, pero ya que estas aquí dales el mensaje –Dándose la vuelta- Vamos Kagome –Comenzando a caminar-

**Sesshoumaru: **Esa insolencia tuya no te llevará a ningún lado… Haz lo que se te de la gana, pero cuando seas necesario iré por ti a ese castillo –Entrando de nuevo a la cabaña-

Inuyasha comenzó el camino de vuelta al castillo, Kagome lo miraba con mucha curiosidad…

**Inuyasha: **Ese era mi hermano –Suspirando- Es algo enojado…

**Kagome: **No te preocupes, no siempre es así

**Inuyasha: **¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Kagome: **No lo sé, pero lo siento, en su mirada…

Inuyasha no dijo más, y siguieron su camino hacia el castillo….

Mientras tanto, Kikyou era castigada por no haber detenido a su hermana…

**Naraku: **Dime la razón por la cual no la has detenido.

**Kikyou: **-Casi llorando- Naraku yo ni siquiera sabía que había salido

**Naraku: **¡NO MIENTAS! –Calmándose un poco y susurrando- Todas las mujeres son unas malditas mentirosas…

Naraku se acercó a un aparato que había allí para escuchar música, era algo así como un equipo de sonido… se lo había traído Kagome la ultima vez que fue a la Tierra, junto con una grabadora y un par de CD's. Le subió todo el volumen a la pieza musical que escuchaba, más exactamente "La Primavera" de Vivaldi, una pieza maravillosa de la música clásica.

La música sonaba a más no poder, y como el castillo eran tan grande además de la falta de personas, entonces se escuchó perfectamente, y así Naraku aprovechó para castigar fuertemente a Kikyou, y sus gritos eran ahogados en medio de la música…

Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron, entonces escucharon la música e Inuyasha sonrió, cosa que a Kagome le impresionó bastante…

**Kagome: **Oh que linda sonrisa –Viéndolo de una forma conmovedora-

Inuyasha la vio y se sonrojó.

**Inuyasha: **Es una melodía tan…relajante –Cerrando sus ojos por un momento-

**Kagome: **¿Deseas acompañarme en un baile de salón? –Mirando la puerta del castillo-

**Inuyasha: **¿Baile de salón? –Mirándola dudoso-

**Kagome: **Si, vamos –Arrastrándolo hacia el interior del castillo-

**Inuyasha: **Pero yo no se bailar

Kagome ignoró lo último que dijo Inuyasha y se dedicó a buscar el salón en el cual mantenía a veces…

Al llegar al salón, Inuyasha se impresionó más de lo que estaba…ese castillo si que era grande y no se sabía que más había allí…

**Inuyasha: **Vaya… -Mirando el enorme salón-

Kagome se dirigió hacía la grabadora que trajo, y puso un suave vals…

**Kagome: **No te preocupes, aquí no entrara ruido alguno, así que no se confundirán las pistas si es lo que piensas –Sonriéndole-

Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha y tomó sus manos, para poder enseñarle la posición en que debían bailar, Inuyasha se encontraba algo nervioso, nunca había bailado esa clase de música ni con una mujer ni de una manera tan junta…Cuando por fin lograron acomodarse comenzaron a seguir el ritmo del vals, la mirada de los dos se cruzaba, todo era perfecto, el baile, el taconeo de los zapatos de Kagome, la manera en que Inuyasha maneja el delicado cuerpo de ella, hasta la manera en que se miraban era maravillosa…

Luego de unos minutos bailando hasta acabarse la pista, la voz de aquella chica hizo presencia de nuevo…

**Kagome: **No eres tan malo bailando después de todo –Separándose de él y yendo a apagar la música-

**Inuyasha: **He tenido una buena compañera de baile

Kagome lo vio y se sonrojó un poco, aunque evitó que fuera notado por Inuyasha quien se quedó mirándola un tiempo más…

La música oída en todo el castillo ya había terminado, y con ella el castigo… Kikyou se ponía de nuevo su ropa mientras aún le salían lágrimas de sus ojos. Naraku guardaba el látigo que había usado y se acercó lentamente hacía Kikyou, quien se encontraba en el suelo de una manera indefensa… Lenta y tiernamente fue rodeada por los brazos de su castigador, mientras él le susurraba unas palabras…

**Naraku: **Tranquila pequeña, no llores más, estaré aquí para consolarte –Dándole un beso en la frente y acariciándole el cabello-

Kikyou no hizo movimiento alguno, sentía miedo de ese sujeto que era un cínico y no entendía que era lo que le pasaba…

ײַ Continuará ײַ

Disculpen por la demora!


	21. Capitulo 21

† **OSCURIDAD †**

**Capitulo 21**

Kikyou no hizo movimiento alguno, sentía miedo de ese sujeto que era un cínico y no entendía que era lo que le pasaba…

Inuyasha pensó todo el tiempo en aquel baile, hasta que por fin decidió ir a buscar a Kagome para decirle algo muy importante.

El día prácticamente llegaba a su fin, así que Inuyasha se apresuró en ir hasta el jardín, pues supuso que allí estaría, pero se decepcionó al ver que no estaba ella, en su lugar se encontraba Rin, quien veía a Inuyasha con una cara de alegría.

**Rin: **Inuyasha, te estaba esperando…

**Inuyasha: **¿Para qué? Si se puede saber

**Rin: **Sesshoumaru te manda a llamar, quiere que vayas cuanto antes

**Inuyasha: **Pero, ah…espérame aquí ya vengo

Inuyasha salió corriendo antes de que Rin pudiera protestar, entró de nuevo al castillo y corrió por un pasillo hasta que chocó con alguien…

**¿?: **¿Por qué tan apurado?

**Inuyasha: **Kagome…. –Tomando aire- Te estaba buscando –Volviendo a tomar aire- Ahora debo irme, mi hermano me ha mandado a llamar….pero antes de eso quería decirte que yo…. –Es interrumpido-

**Kagome: **Espera Inuyasha más despacio….no te estoy entendiendo nada…. ¿Tu hermano te mandó a llamar? ¿Para qué?...

**Inuyasha: **Kagome escúchame, si me voy no vuelvo a este castillo, mi hermano no lo permitirá….así que tengo algo que decirte… -De nuevo es interrumpido-

**Kagome: **Inuyasha perdona, pero ahora no es que disponga de mucho tiempo… Debo ir a la Tierra, yo iré a visitarte si es que no puedes volver al castillo, pero no te desesperes… -Siguiendo su camino, haciendo un ademán de despedida y dedicándole una sonrisa a él- Adiós…

Inuyasha la vio marcharse, estaba tan linda como siempre, con un vestido precioso, oscuro, como aquel mundo… Volvió donde Rin, pero esta vez lentamente, algo deprimido por no haber podido expresarle sus sentimientos a esa persona, pero supuso que ya habría tiempo para eso.

Rin comenzó a caminar cuando vio a Inuyasha regresar, pensó en regañarlo con distintas palabras, pero permaneció en silencio, pues la cara del joven bastaba para que el ambiente se entristeciera.

Mientras tanto, Kagome se dirigía al portal que sólo podía abrir con la llave que le había otorgado Naraku. Lo cruzó lenta y delicadamente y apareció en una carretera, al lado de una única casa, grande y linda.

Una brisa suave comenzó a hacerse presente, mientras Kagome paso a paso se dirigía hacía la puerta de esa casa, sin embargo, al llegar no tocó, sólo se sentó en la silla mecedora que se encontraba al lado.

En el interior de la casa se encontraba aquella chica que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga, pero no se encontraba sola.

La muchacha se encontraba con el cabello suelto, se dirigía hacía afuera para tomar un poco de aire, pero se quedó pasmada al ver aquella chica vestida de negro allí sentada….

**Sango: **Ka…Kagome –La miró con los ojos bien abiertos-

A pesar de que Sango pronunciara su nombre, Kagome no produjo respuesta alguna, siguió meciéndose en la silla tal y como lo había hecho desde el momento en que llegó.

En ese instante, salió el acompañante de Sango, el hombre que ahora se había convertido en su fiel pareja… Miroku.

El chico miró a la chica que se mecía lentamente en la silla y luego obligó a Sango a entrar en la casa.

**Sango: **Pero, ¿por qué? Debo hablar con ella, debo hacerle muchas preguntas… además quiero saber ¿dónde se encuentra Inuyasha?

**Miroku: **Por favor entra…. –Le dijo con los ojos llorosos-

Miroku se impresionó de que su, ahora prometida, aún no olvidara a Inuyasha, pero se recuperó al instante pues debía atender a la visita que se encontraba a su lado aún meciéndose.

**Miroku: **Ahora si, dime ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita? –Sin mirarla-

De inmediato el sonido casi molesto de la silla se detuvo y Kagome se paró para quedar al lado de Miroku.

**Kagome: **Tu modestia es fastidiosa –Pasándole una fotografía- Se que tú sabes donde se encuentra, solo dame su ubicación y te dejaré en paz

Miroku observó aquella fotografía con cuidado, la mujer que aparecía en esta era una conocida suya y sabía muy bien donde se ubicaba.

**Miroku: **Hmm… Hace mucho que no conversábamos Kagome… -Guardando la foto en su bolsillo- ¿Qué te parece si yo mismo te llevo hasta donde se encuentra ella?

**Kagome: **Sabes que no tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos Miroku. Así que dime donde vive y yo iré sola –Con una mirada decisiva-

Miroku la miró indiferente y comenzó a caminar hasta su auto, abrió la puerta del copiloto y le indicó a Kagome que entrara, quien lo miró de una manera aterradora.

Ya en el camino, mientras Miroku conducía, Kagome miraba siempre al frente. El silencio comenzaba a ser acogedor, pero Miroku lo irrumpió.

**Miroku: **El camino es largo…así que ¿por qué no hablamos un poco?

**Kagome: **No quiero hablar…

**Miroku: **¿Por qué tan esquiva?

**Kagome: **Solo quiero llegar rápido donde esta esa mujer, es una orden que debo cumplir cuanto antes…

**Miroku: **Pero ya te lo he dicho, el camino es largo, ella vive al otro lado de la ciudad, por lo tanto tenemos tiempo de hablar…ahora…dime ¿por qué te has vuelto tan fría?

**Kagome: **Que contacte contigo cada vez que necesite la ubicación de alguien no quiere decir que pueda hablarte tan amigablemente

**Miroku: **Kagome, pero somos amigos ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? –Diciendo esto prácticamente en un susurro-

**Kagome: **¿Amigos? –Mirándolo despavoridamente- Yo no he tenido amigos desde que tengo memoria…vivo con mi hermana y con Naraku, pero no tengo amigos…

**Miroku: **Kagome, tu vivías en este mundo, y eras amiga nuestra…tu y tu hermana lo eran…

**Kagome: **Yo nunca he vivido aquí Miroku, estas equivocado…

**Miroku: **Bien –Respirando profundamente- Y dime, ¿qué ha pasado con Inuyasha?

**Kagome: **No tienes derecho a saberlo –Creando una rosa negra en sus manos-

**Miroku: **Lo tengo, y lo sabes... Tengo cualquier derecho de saber el paradero de aquellas personas que te has llevado gracias a mi información…

**Kagome: **-Algo impresionada mientras en su mano la rosa se marchitaba- Pues él esta bien…. –Buscando algo para cambiar de tema- ¿Por qué haces esto? Me refiero a darme esta clase de información….Sabes que los van a Oscuridad no pueden salir…

**Miroku: **No pienses que lo disfruto mi querida Kagome. Tengo mis razones…en cuanto a lo que dices, sobre los que van a Oscuridad no salen, pues dentro de poco te darás cuenta de la equivocada que estas…

Kagome miró por la ventana algo pensativa y la conversación terminó. El resto del camino fue tranquilo. Después de una hora, el carro comenzó a andar más despacio, hasta que Miroku se estacionó fuera de un edificio, al parecer allí era donde la mujer vivía….

**Miroku: **Mi querida dama, hemos llegado… -Bajándose del auto y dando la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a Kagome-

Kagome se bajó y siguió a Miroku, quien entraba al edificio con una parsimonia impresionante, los dos llegaron al ascensor y entraron, mientras Miroku oprimía el piso número 29, notó los nervios que tenía Kagome, pues era un ascensor panorámico y el vértigo era inevitable.

Cuando por fin llegaron al piso deseado, Miroku la condujo hacia una puerta que se encontraba en la mitad de todo el piso y de inmediato alzó su mano formada en un puño para tocar….

ײַ Continuará ײַ

Lamento mucho la casi eterna tardanza -.-


	22. Capitulo 22

† **OSCURIDAD †**

**Capitulo 22**

Cuando por fin llegaron al piso deseado, Miroku la condujo hacia una puerta que se encontraba en la mitad de todo el piso y de inmediato alzó su mano formada en un puño para tocar….

Una mujer de buena figura y con poca ropa les abrió y se asombró al ver al muchacho con tal compañía.

**¿?: **Q-Qué… -Suspirando- ¿Necesitan algo?

**Miroku: **Puede dejarnos pasar –Sonriéndole- Le aseguro que será más cómodo hablar adentro….

**Kagome: **-Susurrando- Miroku ¿qué haces? Yo no vine aquí a charlar, tengo trabajo que hacer!

La mujer los miraba algo horrorizada, sin embargo se mantuvo en calma, y mientras los visitantes esperaban respuesta alguna de aquella mujer, en Oscuridad, Inuyasha ya llegaba a la cabaña…. Sesshoumaru lo espera con los brazos cruzados.

**Inuyasha: **Y bien? –Mirándolo desesperadamente-

**Sesshoumaru: **¿Se te olvidó como es que se saluda? –Con algo de sarcasmo-

**Inuyasha: **¿Me hiciste venir para oírte decir estupideces?

**Sesshoumaru: **Hoy te irás de Oscuridad…

**Inuyasha: **¿Qué? –Algo atónito-

**Sesshoumaru: **Como lo oíste, debes regresar, o es que quieres quedarte aquí para siempre…. –Mirándolo amenazadoramente-

**Inuyasha: **Pero, yo… ¿cómo piensas hacerme regresar?

**Sesshoumaru: **Pronto se abrirá la puerta que conecta a Oscuridad con la Tierra….en ese momento te irás….

**Inuyasha: **Pero, ¿qué sucederá con los demás que se encuentran aquí?

**Sesshoumaru: **Solo preocúpate por ti… -Entrando a la cabaña-

Inuyasha algo desconcertado por la respuesta se quedó afuera viendo el árbol que había tocado Kagome el cual aún tenía bellas flores en sus ramas…

Kagome se impacientaba mientras que Miroku le hacía perder el tiempo en casa de aquella mujer…

**¿?: **Y bien… ¿a qué han venido? –Comenzando a fumar un cigarrillo-

**Miroku: **Kagura, esta joven ha venido por ti –Sonriéndole-

La mujer se llenó de terror y los nervios provocaron que su cigarrillo cayera en la alfombra…

**Kagura: **¿Qué…has dicho?

**Kagome: **Basta de charla, lo que dice este hombre es cierto, debo irme, pero no sin usted… para eso he venido aquí… -Parándose del cómodo sofá en el que estaba-

**Miroku: **Cálmense mujeres, hay tiempo… -Recogiendo el cigarrillo para que no se fuera a incendiar el apartamento-

ײַ Continuará ײַ


	23. Capitulo 23

† **OSCURIDAD †**

**Capitulo 23**

**Miroku: **Cálmense mujeres, hay tiempo… -Recogiendo el cigarrillo para que no se fuera a incendiar el apartamento-

Las dos miraron al mismo tiempo al joven mientras recogía el cigarrillo y lo tiraba por la ventana. Kagome se tranquilizó un poco, sin embargo Kagura se preocupaba, podría decirse que en vano.

**Kagura: **-Suspirando- Esta bien…. Iré contigo…. Me disculpo por mi infantil manera de actuar

Kagome asintió y miró a Miroku, quien le sonreía levemente. Kagura entró a su habitación y se puso algo decente, al parecer no volvería dentro de algún tiempo, así que prendió otro cigarrillo y salieron del apartamento. Al llegar al auto Miroku vio a sus acompañantes…

**Miroku: **¿Sucede algo?

**Kagome: **Puedo abrir la puerta desde aquí… no es necesario acompañarte más –Le dijo, sacando la llave-

**Miroku: **Estamos en un lugar donde hay mucha gente, sería mejor si abrieras la puerta en un lugar menos habitado…

**Kagura: **Él tiene razón… -Botando el humo y tirando el cigarrillo para luego prender otro-

**Kagome: **¿No entiendo para qué quieres hacer tiempo?

**Miroku: **No estoy haciendo tiempo, de todos modos mi querida Kagome, en algún momento sucederá lo inevitable.

Los tres subieron al auto y el recorrido empezó de nuevo. Kagome estaba comenzando a desesperarse, sin embargo la expresión en su rostro siempre era la misma…

El mismo paisaje comenzó a parecerle aburridor, así que prefirió mirar por el espejito retrovisor, solo encontró la figura de la mujer a la cual Naraku le había mandado a "recoger", parecía algo triste , así que no le prestó mucha atención, en lugar de ello se concentró en el adorno colgado allí. Le era muy familiar. Era un pequeño juguete dormido con una llave en su espalda…. Su concentración se perdió cuando el carro se detuvo mientras que el tren pasaba.

**Miroku: **¿Sucede algo? –Mirándola fijamente- Pareces algo abatida

**Kagome: **Es solo que me parece conocido –Volviendo a mirar el muñeco-

**Miroku: **Deberías recordarlo, fue…un regalo que me diste –Volviendo a poner en marcha el carro-

_Un niño __de 9 años se balanceaba en el columpio mientras esperaba impaciente a su amiga, quien lo había dejado en el parque esperando por ella… Habían pasado dos horas desde que ella se había ido y lo había dejado solo en ese parque…Su cabello azulado se comenzaba a empapar por la pequeña llovizna que en cualquier momento se convertiría en una tormenta, así que paró de balancearse y comenzó a cruzar el parque para llegar a su casa. Comenzó a correr hasta que escuchó la voz de una niña que lo llamaba…_

_**Kagome: **__Miroku! Espera!_

_**Miroku: **__Ka…gome –Susurrando- Pensé que ya no vendrías…_

_**Kagome: **__-Pasándole un paraguas- Perdona, me tardé escogiendo lo que te daría –Sonriéndole y dándole un pequeño muñeco dormido y con una llave en su espalda- Si la giras podrás verlo abrir sus ojos y escucharás una linda melodía…_

_**Miroku: **__-Mirando el pequeño juguete- ¿Te tardaste tanto para escoger esto? ¿Me hiciste esperar 2 horas para esto? –Al mirarla se dio cuenta de que esta llorando-_

_**Kagome: **__-Limpiándose las lágrimas- ¿No te gustó? _

_Miroku la vio fijamente y después de unos minutos le sonrió y le respondió…_

_**Miroku: **__¡Claro que no! Pero lo cuidaré muy bien, hasta que me muera…_

_Kagome sonrió levemente y luego los dos se fueron a sus casas…. _

**Kagome: **No creí que hablaras en serio cuando me dijiste que lo cuidarías…

**Miroku: **-Sonriendo- Ves que si recuerdas que formas parte de este mundo y no de Oscuridad…

Kagome se asombró de sus palabras ¿era cierto lo que él decía? Entonces ¿Cómo fue que llegó a Oscuridad? Y ¿Por qué no recordaba nada de su infancia? Volvió a mirar a Kagura por el espejito y esta le lanzó una mirada de compasión…

El auto paró frente a la casa de Sango, y los tres salieron de este. Kagura arregló su vestido y aspiró por última vez el cigarrillo que tenía en su mano, para luego botarlo al suelo y pisarlo despiadadamente.

Miroku miró Kagome quien metía su fina mano en el bolsillo de su vestido para sacar la llave y por fin regresar a Oscuridad, pues según ella habían perdido demasiado tiempo y de seguro que Naraku estaría furioso.

Kagome sacó la llave y de la nada salió una puerta al frente suyo, sin embargo, antes de abrirla miró a Miroku…

**Kagome: **¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorado de mí? –Mirando sin sentimiento alguno-

**Miroku: **-Sorprendidiendose, pero conservando la calma- Supongo que sí…

**Kagome: **-Introduciendo la llave en la cerradura- Lamento no haber podido corresponder esos sentimientos…. Ahora se que tienes a alguien para cuidar….así que hazla feliz

Kagome abrió la puerta e invitó a Kagura para que cruzara primero, lo cual hizo sin protestar, luego Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa a Miroku y cruzó la puerta lentamente, y con ella la puerta fue desapareciendo.

De la casa salió Sango ya mas calmada y le dedicó una sonrisa a su amante…

**Sango: **Así que alguna vez estuviste enamorado de ella eh…

**Miroku: **Que puedo decir, a pesar de ser testaruda, era muy linda….pero ahora ha cambiado mucho

**Sango: **El tiempo lo cambia todo…

Sango tomó de la mano a Miroku y lo arrastró hacia el interior de la casa, todo parecía estar bien, sin embargo, en Oscuridad las cosas estaban muy diferentes…

ײַ Continuará ײַ


	24. Capitulo 24

† **OSCURIDAD †**

**Capitulo 24**

Sango tomó de la mano a Miroku y lo arrastró hacia el interior de la casa, todo parecía estar bien, sin embargo, en Oscuridad las cosas estaban muy diferentes…

Inuyasha se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no oyó cuando su hermano lo llamaba, hasta que sintió una de las manos de Sesshoumaru en su hombro.

**Sesshoumaru: **Ya es hora, no deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera…

**Inuyasha: **¿Ya es hora? ¿Hora de qué?

Sesshoumaru bajó su mano bruscamente y gruñó para luego darse la vuelta caminar un poco y volver hasta donde se encontraba Inuyasha, respiró profundamente y dijo…

**Sesshoumaru: **No estoy dispuesto a aguantar más tu estupidez, ahora iremos hasta el lugar donde se abrirá la puerta y te irás de aquí…. ¡y no quiero oírte más! ¿Entendiste?

Inuyasha abrió la boca para protestar, pero Sesshoumaru no le dio tiempo de decir palabra alguna, simplemente comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo seguido por Kohaku y Rin así que no le quedó más remedio que ir detrás de él.

Sesshoumaru los guiaba hacía el jardín del castillo, más exactamente el jardín de Kikyou… Inuyasha se puso aún más melancólico al ver aquellas rosas azules tan parecidas a las de Kagome…

Al llegar, se pararon a un lado del jardín y una puerta salió de la nada, tal y como sucedió aquella vez en que Inuyasha y Kagome fueron a visitar a Kaede.

De la puerta salió una mujer muy conocida por Sesshoumaru, era Kagura, pero no entendía por qué estaba allí… Después de ella salió Kagome, quien al ver a Inuyasha le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Kagura, al ver a Sesshoumaru allí se le acercó y le acarició el rostro, este salió de la impresión en la que estaba y se acercó a Inuyasha dejando a Kagura con un aire de desprecio, tomó a Inuyasha de la mano y estaba dispuesto a empujarlo hacia la puerta para que saliera…

**Inuyasha: **¿Qué haces? –Intentando zafarse-

**Sesshoumaru: **Te enviaré de regreso…

Inuyasha logró hacer que su hermano lo soltara y cerró la puerta…

**Inuyasha: **Lo siento, pero aún no deseo irme

Sesshoumaru quedó con la boca abierta después de tal insolencia por parte de Inuyasha…luego se dignó a mirar a Kagura de nuevo y dirigirle unas palabras…

**Sesshoumaru: **Lo lamento, pero este no es el momento…

Sesshoumaru se fue seguido de Rin y Kohaku lleno de ira, Inuyasha quien se encontraba perturbado miró a Kagome y luego a Kagura, preguntándose quien sería esa mujer.

La mujer le devolvió la mirada y se dedicó a hablarle…

**Kagura: **Mucho gusto, soy Kagura, se puede decir que soy tu cuñada.

Inuyasha la vio algo impresionado, jamás creyó que su hermano tuviera una compañera…. Y creyó que lo conocía muy bien…

**Kagome: **Bien, Kagura….debe acompañarme. Sabe que tengo órdenes que cumplir….

Kagome comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada del castillo, Kagura no protestó, en lugar de eso la siguió e Inuyasha hizo lo mismo.

Los tres llegaron hasta la habitación muy bien decorada, en donde se encontraba el mirador con hermosa vista.

**Kagome: **Aquí se quedará hasta que Naraku venga.

**Kagura: **Jamás creí que volvería a este lugar. Todo esta como lo dejé…

Kagura despedía cierto aire de melancolía al hablar y observar cada detallito de su antigua habitación, años atrás vivió allí con Naraku y algunos recuerdos eran muy gratos.

Kagome, quien se percató de la presencia de Inuyasha afuera de la habitación, hizo un ademán y salió de esta.

**Kagome: **¿Ocurre algo?

**Inuyasha: **Ocurren muchas cosas, cosas que nunca imaginé que sucedían…

Kagome lo vio algo extrañada, así que luego de unos segundos, le tomó la mano y salieron hacia su jardín….

**Kagome: **Aquí podremos hablar más tranquilamente ¿no crees? –Sonriéndole-

Kagome se sentó donde solía hacerlo e Inuyasha la acompañó...luego de unos minutos acompañados por el atormentador silencio….Kagome habló….

**Kagome: **Y bien….?

**Inuyasha: **Y bien qué….

**Kagome: **Empieza a desahogarte….Te escucho…

**Inuyasha: **Es mejor que hablen las damas primero

Kagome sonrió un poco y luego cambió la expresión de su rostro a una más sombría….tomó una de sus rosas y esta se marchitó en cuestión de segundos…. Era inevitable, pues en esos momentos se sentía algo triste…y sola…

Inuyasha la abrazó y le acarició el cabello durante unos agraciados segundos…para luego levantarle el rostro y secarle la tímida lágrima que le bajaba por la mejilla.

Kagome lo miró fijamente y luego se alejó un poco pues estaba dispuesta a relatarle algo de su antigua vida…

Continuará


	25. Capitulo 25

† **OSCURIDAD †**

**Capitulo 25**

Kagome lo miró fijamente y luego se alejó un poco pues estaba dispuesta a relatarle algo de su antigua vida…

**Kagome:**Dime… ¿cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?

**Inuyasha:**-señalando su brazo- ¿La que tengo aquí?

**Kagome:**Si

**Inuyasha:**Pues la verdad no lo recuerdo….fue hace cinco años más o menos…pero, ¿cómo sabes sobre ella?

Kagome lo miró fijamente y los recuerdos le comenzaron a fluir, y narrándole a Inuyasha lo sucedido, comenzó su relato así:

_Un día, dos años después de ser capturadas por Naraku, a Kikyou y a mi nos fue ordenado ir por un integrante de la familia de Inutaisho. Las dos comenzamos a cumplir lo mandado, así que nos dirigimos a la mansión de Inutaisho, sin embargo ese día no había nadie más que un chico y su abuela, vigilamos durante dos horas, y logramos averiguar que el nombre del chico era Inuyasha, pero debíamos apresurarnos puesto que se hacia tarde, así que mi hermana dijo Es mas fácil capturarlo a él, ¿no crees? así que se abalanzó sobre él, luego de que la abuela lo dejara solo y comenzaron a forcejear, hasta que mi hermana salió golpeada, así que yo…rompí un florero de cristal y le hice una cortada en el brazo y en la espalda…había mucha sangre en la habitación y la anciana volvió apresuradamente…_

_**Inuyasha:**Abuela! No…. Vengas _

_Inuyasha se desmayó por la pérdida de sangre, yo estaba muy aterrada, así que solo veía la situación…. La anciana cogió el teléfono y llamó a una ambulancia, luego mi hermana abrió la puerta y la empujó hacia el interior. Y llegamos a Oscuridad…_

**Inuyasha:**No…no recordaba ese día…. –Agachando su cabeza- Fue algo verdaderamente aterrador…

**Kagome:**Yo, lo lamento, la verdad es que no quise…

**Inuyasha:**No creí que fueras capaz de algo así….además de que se hayan llevado a Kaede ¿por qué? –Mirándola fijamente- ¿por qué hacer algo como eso? ¿Por qué?

**Kagome:**¡Basta! –Llorando- Yo no tengo la culpa…. Lamento mucho lo que pasó, pero éramos aún unas niñas y sólo hacíamos lo que nos fue mandado

**Inuyasha:**Y dentro de su "misión" estaba el herirme!

Inuyasha se levantó y comenzó a alejarse de Kagome, pero esta le gritó algo….

**Kagome:**¡Lamento haberte herido Inuyasha! ¡Por favor, no te enfades conmigo!

Inuyasha se detuvo por un momento, pero luego siguió su camino, y se dirigió hasta el interior del castillo, iría a la habitación donde se encontraba Kagura para expresarle algunas de sus dudas.

Kagome se quedó en su jardín arrancando los pétalos de una de sus rosas, se sentía culpable y no deseaba estar allí, así que decidió ir a visitar la diosa del invierno, en ciertos casos la solía tratar como su amiga.

Continuará.


	26. Capitulo 26

† **OSCURIDAD †**

**Capitulo 26**

Kagome se quedó en su jardín arrancando los pétalos de una de sus rosas, se sentía culpable y no deseaba estar allí, así que decidió ir a visitar la diosa del invierno, en ciertos casos la solía tratar como su amiga.

Ya se hallaba frente a la puerta de aquella habitación, se quedó mirándola por mucho tiempo, lo pensó varias veces, sabía que si entraba ahí podría estar en peligro o tal vez ella se enojaría, así que meditó sobre si entrar o no. Varias veces alzó su mano pero la bajaba al instante…. Luego de varios minutos se aventuró por fin a tocar el mango de la puerta, estaba a punto de girarlo, pero alguien, al otro lado de esta, se le adelantó, abriéndole paso a la 'diosa del invierno'.

**D.I: **Kagome, ¿qué sucede, por qué estás ahí parada?

**Kagome: **Kanna, lo lamento, lamento molestarte –Comenzando a llorar- Pero yo…..yo…

**Kanna: **Hmmm, necesitas que te consuele ¿no es así? –Suspirando- Bien… iremos a un lugar más cómodo….

Mientras que las señoritas se dirigían al salón de baile para hablar un poco, Inuyasha ya se encontraba en la habitación de Kagura, quien al verlo no le impresionó mucho, pues desde su balcón había observado lo sucedido.

**Inuyasha: **Kagura, yo….quería preguntarte algo….

**Kagura: **-Ignorando lo que él decía- Vaya muchacho el que eres… no deberías desaprovechar una mujer como esa

**Inuyasha: **¿Qué estás diciendo?

**Kagura: **Sabes muy bien lo que te estoy diciendo…. Es mejor que sigas mi consejo, por el momento dime ¿qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?

**Inuyasha: **¿Qué es todo esto de Oscuridad? ¿Por qué tú estás aquí? ¿Por qué mi familia tiene que estar involucrada? ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente sucede?

**Kagura: **Cálmate muchacho, no te precipites de esa manera –Aspirando el cigarrillo que tenía en su mano- que te parece si arreglas las cosas con esa muchacha y te cuento todo lo que deberías saber….

**Inuyasha: **¿Arreglar las cosas? ¿Te refieres a Kagome?

**Kagura: **Así es, me refiero a ella….

Kagome y Kanna ya habían llegado al salón, se habían encerrado ahí, mientras escuchaban un poco de relajadora música clásica, Kagome le relataba lo sucedido a Kanna….la cual lo único que hacía era mirar el techo del salón.

**Kagome: **Le dije todo –Llorando- Le conté todo… y…él se fue….me ignoró… y…. no me perdonará lo sé….

**Kanna: **Cálmate, no te vuelvas una histérica ahora que un chico apareció en tu vida…lo único que te recomiendo es que sigas siendo tal y como has sido durante todos estos años en esta frialdad de sitio

Kanna la miró fijamente con una gran determinación en su mirada… Kagome, con sus ojos llorosos comprendió lo que le dijo, y a pesar de la fría mirada que le estaba siendo dirigida, sabía muy bien que ella era su amiga….y no debía menospreciar sus consejos… así que respiró profundo y apagó la música….

**Kanna: **Que bien que me hagas caso Kagome…. No desesperes…. Vive tu vida como puedas y disfrútala…..y será mejor que yo vuelva a mi habitación –saliendo de aquél salón dejando a su paso huellas blancas-

Kagome también salió y se dirigió a la biblioteca, tal vez encontraría a su hermana allí, y entonces leería un libro, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba triste y aburrida…

Mientras realizaba su triste caminar, vio a Inuyasha acercarse, una abatida sonrisa salió para si y siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca, abrió las enormes puertas y entró. Su hermana no estaba, solo estaba esa pequeña ventanita en lo alto del lugar y la soledad que la envolvía…

Continuará….


End file.
